The Fox Bandit Book 2: Snake in the Grass
by The Fox Bandit
Summary: AU: Having been accepted in Konoha, Naruto opts to stay with his love Sakura and his twin sister Naren. But he must choose. Live blissfully in Konoha,or find his old friend that had turned from him so long ago. NaruSaku. KibaNaren
1. Thinking

The Fox Bandit

Ch. 13: Thinking

Naruto worried constantly for Sakura. Though she was healing, she would easily succumb to a fever often. It wasn't a horrible fever, but he didn't want her in any pain at all, much less what she had to go through to begin with. He was constantly at her side. Miraculously, Ichiraku's saloon had survived Deidara's bombs and Sakura was now lying in Naren's bed. Naruto sat beside her while Tsunade tended to her fever. She held his hand tightly, and he would rub his thumb over her knuckles. She would smile weakly at him, and he would return his own smile to her; only to her. She loved his smile. She loved how tender he was with her. She could remember how evil he seemed just a couple of days ago, and wouldn't think it was possible for him to even be that way. There was nothing even remotely evil about this young man.

Oh how she loved him.

Naruto continued to stroke her knuckles, absentmindedly staring at the window. Before he had always seemed so anxious. Now it was if he was at peace with the world. Maybe it was because he didn't have to run anymore, or maybe it was that he now had a home with friends and family, but he was the happiest she had ever seen him. She knew he would stay. He wouldn't leave her again. He promised her, and he assured her that he never went back on his word.

"Naruto?" she said. The blonde turned to her.

"Hm?"

"What are you thinking about?" she asked, her curiosity getting the better of her. He didn't say anything for a moment. But then he smiled that special smile.

"Just how happy I am," he said. Sakura decided she would play with him a little.

"What are you happy about?"

"Everything."

"Everything?"

"Mmhm."

"Does everything include me?"

"Of course! Why wouldn't it?"

"Well, you just seemed so fixated on that window, I was just curious what was so interesting. You thinking about someone special from a long time ago?"

"Is that a trick question?"

"Well, are you?"

"I'm thinking about someone, but I'm also thinking about doing something really special for that someone," he answered. Sakura hadn't expected that answer. She was hoping he would stutter out excuses. Now he really spiked her interest.

"What do you mean?" she asked, sitting up as best as she could.

"Well, someone just lost their home and all their possessions," he said, trying his best not to grin. "I know what it's like not to have anything, and I wouldn't wish that on anyone, much less this certain person. She's too special for that."

"She, huh?" said Sakura, catching his hints. "Well what are you going to do about that?"

"Not sure, but I was thinking about getting her this nice little plot of land and building her a cozy cabin, much larger than the one she had," he said, smiling. "Then after she was settled in, I would dig a garden and around it I would plant her some cherry blossom trees. In the spring, the flowers would bloom, and they will be the same color as her beautiful hair. Then, she could plant some flowers around her cozy cabin, under the windows and doors. After that was done, I would build her a new corral and a barn to go with it, so she could keep her animals from running off. She deserves that."

"You're going to do all that just for this one girl?" asked Sakura, blushing. "What if she says she doesn't deserve anything more than to be with the one she loved?"

"Then I would say that she deserved everything I could give her, and I could give her whatever she asked for," he said, smiling widely. "I would do anything to make her happy."

"If she has you, I'm sure she's the happiest woman alive," whispered Sakura. She pulled his head down to hers and rested his forehead against her own. "I'm positive, I've never been happier."

"Even before you met me?" he asked softly.

"Not even then," she said. "You've made me happier than I've ever been in my entire life. It was so boring here. Nothing happened. Now that you're here, everyday will be an adventure."

"You don't care that I'm a wanted criminal?" he said. "You don't care that I'm an Outlaw?"

"You, Naruto Uzumaki, are no outlaw," said Sakura. "It's the Akatsuki that are the outlaws. You're just always simply in the wrong place at the wrong time." Naruto lifted his head slightly away from hers.

"What about now?" he muttered. "Am I in the wrong place now?"

"No, Naruto," she whispered. She smiled sweetly. "You're right where you belong." She pulled his face down again and captured his lips with her own. He deepened it slightly and when they needed air, he reluctantly pulled away.

"Well, that's it," he said.

"What's it?"

He laughed loudly. "Now I get to marry you!"

Sakura whacked him on the head and laughed just as loud with him.

o0O0o

If Deidara thought that Naruto had been scary before, it was nothing compared to the commander. Madara was furious, seething.

"You failed Deidara! You had him, but you were too concerned with you dynamite and your own life that you fled like a little girl!" barked the masked leader. "Because of you, Sasori is dead. Because of you, The Fox Bandit remains free. Because of you, I'm no closer to my goal then I was a month a go! I should kill you where you stand!"

Deidara tried to make light of the situation. "Funny, the Fox Bandit said the same thing, eheh…sorry."

Madara was fuming mad. But Deidara was useful, even if he was dumber than a rock with a weird obsession for blowing things up. It was because of this that he could not kill the blonde pyromaniac.

"Leave! Now!" he growled. And Deidara left. Madara slammed his fist on the table. "Pain! You better send someone who can handle things better next time, even if you have to capture him yourself!"

o0O0o

Naren hummed a tune as she walked to Kiba's home. His was one of the few that had survived the Akatsuki's attack and since she had given up her room for Sakura, she had been staying with Kiba in his spare bedroom. They didn't sleep with each other. They would have plenty of time for that and more after they were married. Besides, if her overprotective brother found out, he would probably kill Kiba. Literally. And she didn't want that. Kiba respected her and her choices. He would never do anything to hurt her or potentially hurt himself. He'd rather wait then risk Naruto's wrath.

She sighed. Naren loved her brother, but he could be really irritating sometimes. Kiba didn't even dare kiss her when he was around, fearing those two expertly handled .44's the bandit carried at all times. Maybe Sakura could get him to relax a little. Finally, Naren could see her fiancé's home. She sped up. She was at the door in a matter of minutes.

"Kiba! I'm home!" she said, opening the door and walking in. Kiba sat at his table, carving something. Akamaru was curled in front of the stove, looking very cozy.

"Hey, sweetheart," said Kiba, not taking his eyes off his carving.

"What are you making?" she asked, leaning around his shoulder. It was a carving of Akamaru, spread out and looking very comfortable. She realized he was carving Akamaru's position as he was now.

Naren wrapped her arms around his neck. "That's a lovely carving," she said. "Looks just like him."

"You think so?" asked Kiba, pulling her around and setting her in his lap. He wrapped his arms around her tiny waist.

"I know so," she said, kissing his nose. "You hungry?"

"Famished," he said. "Why?"

"Well, I was thinking…." She began. Kiba interrupted her.

"Thinkin? You?" he teased. Naren whacked him on the head.

"Yes me!" she barked, slightly amused. "I was thinking we could go see Naruto and Sakura and eat with them at the saloon? What do you say?"

"Sounds good to me," said Kiba, letting her go. She stood up and pulled him with her.

"Before we go, though," he said, and he grabbed her chin gently and lifted her face to his, capturing her lips with his. She had to stand on her toes, wrapping his arms around his neck, cause he was so tall. He deepened the kiss, making it last as long as he could before they both needed to breathe, which came sooner than he wanted. She blushed. "I wanted to get one good kiss in. I wouldn't be able to with Naruto around."

"You're so silly," said Naren, giggling. "But I enjoyed it immensely."

"I love you," he said.

"I love you more," she said. "Now let's go. I'm hungry."

o0O0o

When Sakura had fallen asleep, Naruto had gone downstairs to grab a bite to eat. He wanted to be alone for a few minutes anyway to get his thoughts in order. He hadn't been completely honest with her earlier. Though it was true that he was thinking and planning to do everything he said, that hadn't been the only thing. He had been thinking of Sasori and his last message about Sasuke Uchiha and Orochimaru.

Naruto hadn't told anyone about his connection to the Uchiha bandit and his Master, Orochimaru. He had seen both the snake and his former friend three years ago. Sasuke wanted more than the power he already had. He had become consumed with his need for revenge against his brother and wanted more than what he had to be able to kill that brother. Naruto had tried everything he could then to keep him from going to Orochimaru, even coming to the point of sacrificing his own life to save Sasuke's, then one person that Naruto had been able to feel close too and knew that Sasuke could understand him. But how did Sasori know?

He still wanted to find Sasuke. Maybe now, things would go in his favor, unlike the last time they fought. If Jiraiya hadn't been there, Naruto would probably not be in Konoha now, with Naren and Tsunade. He'd probably be dead, hanged or something else slow and painful. He shuddered. He'd nearly been hung once. He did not want it to happen again. Once again, if Jiraiya hadn't been there, he would be dead.

Naruto shook his head. He didn't like to think about the old pervert. He missed him too much. Naruto didn't know what had happened to his old mentor after he sent him off, but he knew he wasn't dead. He couldn't be. He was too strong for that.

Naruto returned his thoughts to Sasuke. He had hated Sasuke right down to his core. But the raven haired kid had been like a brother to him. Sasuke was one of the few people Naruto had gotten even remotely close too; probably because he and Sasuke had had so much in common. Sasuke refused admit it was that way though. He was too concerned with getting revenge, but on who, Naruto didn't know. He really wanted to see Sasuke again, try to talk some sense into him. If he did go to the Heaven and Earth Crossing-a bridge where the sky seemed to touch the earth so majestically- he could talk to the spy and see what he could learn about Sasuke's whereabouts. It was worth a try.

Naruto decided. As soon as Sakura was better-and after Naren's wedding, because he knew his sister would kill him if he wasn't there-he would go to the crossing. He had a little more than a week until the spy would supposedly meet the deceased Sasori there. He had plenty of time.

Naruto was jerked out of his thoughts when someone wrapped their arms around his neck in a tight squeeze. He recognized the light orange sleeves and blond hair immediately.

"Naruto!" cried Naren, practically choking him. "How's Sakura? Is she ok?"

"Choking….not….breathing…." Naruto wheezed.

"Naren, let him go if you want an answer," said Kiba in an amused voice. "His face is turning blue." Naruto was indeed having the life squeezed out of him. Naren let go quickly, giggling sheepishly. Naruto gasped for air.

"Sorry, Big Brother," she said. "I guess I'm stronger than I thought."

"Hey, Naren," said Naruto, giving her his fox grin. "What are ya'll up too?"

"Thought we'd come get something to eat," said Kiba. "You hungry? My treat?" It's the least he could do.

"Starving," said Naruto. Naren poked his shoulder.

"You still haven't answered me," she said, irked at his ignoring her. "Is Sakura ok?"

"I'm just peachy, thanks for asking." Naren turned and Naruto and Kiba sat back to look in the direction Sakura's voice came from. Sakura herself was hobbling down the stairs. Naruto got up and went to her.

"Sakura, you really shouldn't be up," he said in a worried tone. "You're still recovering."

"Funny, I remember telling you the same thing one time," snickered Sakura. "I'm hungry, and it's boring up there by myself. You hadn't come back up so I thought I would come down."

Naruto blushed. She had told him the same thing. Hadn't she played "Mother Hen" with him when he had been shot? Now he had absolutely no defense.

"Fine, but as soon as we get done eating, you need to lie back down and get better," said Naruto, folding his arms.

"Yes mother," said Sakura, smiling. Naruto faltered comically.

"Saaakkkkurraaa," he whined. Naren and Kiba were laughing at him.

"Who figured the Fox Bandit, who stays in trouble and gets himself hurt, never one to do what he's told, would be telling the doctor how to take care of herself and go back to bed?" smirked Kiba.

"You wouldn't have thought it, would you?" replied Naren, howling.

Naruto narrowed his eyes and grabbed Kiba in a Choke Hold, rubbing his knuckles into Kiba's head.

"You got some nerve, dog boy!" he growled, though all knew he was joking. "I oughta kill you!"

"Hey! I was kidding! Let go!" cried Kiba. Naren turned to Sakura while the boys wrestled.

"Sakura, are you sure your ok?" she asked. She was worried about her friend. Three days ago, the roseate had whispered frantically that she was going to die to her and Naruto. She'd watched Naruto, strong and emotionless, sob for her. Sakura smiled.

"I'm better than ever, Naren," she said, looking at Naruto, who was now laughing boisterously at Kiba's attempts to tackle him. "I've never felt so happy in all my life."

Naren smiled. She understood.

Naruto coming to Konoha had been the best thing that ever happened in this town.

There was no doubt about that fact.

o0O0o

Madara drummed his fingers on the table. It was a large circular table with a map of the country painted on it. Messy red X's marked all the towns that had been searched for The Fox Bandit. The elusive brat had escaped him at nearly every turn. The young Uzumaki had beaten everything Madara threw at him. It annoyed him to no end.

There were nine chairs around the table. All of them were empty except one. Madara looked to the occupant, whose face was hidden in the shadows.

"Everything's going according to plan," he said. "Sasori told The Fox Brat about the meeting at the Heaven and Earth Crossing. He even told him who was going to be there. Here's your first assignment." The mysterious figure sat up.

"You're to meet Naruto Uzumaki, The Fox Bandit, at the Heaven and Earth Crossing. You are probably the one person who can bring him down. Capture him and bring him to me. I don't care what shape he's in as long as he's alive and can recuperate.

"That's your assignment. Bring the Fox Bandit to me, alive. Don't fail me, Sasuke."

The figure came forward. He wore a dark coat and an equally dark hat over his raven hair. He smirked.

"Hn," was all he uttered before striding out the door. Sasuke grinned and lifted his head.

iI'll be seeing you soon, Naruto./i


	2. PreWedding Jitters

The Fox Bandit

Ch 14: Pre-Wedding Jitters

Naren was this close to pulling her hair out. She'd never been so stressed out in her whole life. The wedding was tomorrow, and she was no closer to finding a suitable place or preacher. She supposed Tsunade to marry her and Kiba. That would take care of that problem, but what about everything else?

Naruto was just as nervous. The fearless fox bandit was scared to death. He was going to give Naren away; in front of everyone in Konoha. Together, the twins were able to stress out the entire town. Sakura seemed to get the brunt of it all.

"Naruto! Come here!"

"I told you I'm not wearing that thing!" growled Naruto, sneering at the little orange bowtie Sakura was holding up. "The last time I wore one of those, I was five years old. And that's because Grandma Tsunade forced it on me!" Naren glared at him.

"Big Brother, this is my wedding. If I want you to wear the bow tie, you are going to wear the bow tie!" she huffed.

"I refuse!" barked Naruto stubbornly. "I love you Sister, but I DO NOT wear bow ties! I don't care who's getting married!"

Naren and Sakura had already forced Naruto into a very sharp looking, tailored suit they had made, despite his constant arguing. There were still some flaws that needed to be fixed in the jacket, but on the whole, the suit made Naruto look very handsome. Sakura, who had grown accustomed to seeing Naruto in his long black ripped cloak, dirty orange vest, and denim ropers (blue jeans), was having a hard time not saying anything suggestive in fear of being reprimanded by Tsunade. Naruto winked at Sakura, when he noticed her staring and gave her his special smile reserved only for her. Unfortunately, he still fought tooth and nail against the bow tie. Naren had about had enough.

"OOOH! Fine!" she hollered. "You don't have to wear the tie! But if you come to my wedding looking like hell, I'll kick you out!" Naruto wins.

"You got it," said Naruto, jumping down from the stool, much to Sakura's displeasure. She stuck him with her pin.

"You get your butt right back up on that stool, mister!" she hissed. Naruto complied, jumping back on as quickly as he could, preferring not to be poked again. Finally, after a few minutes, Sakura patted his calve.

"Alright, you're done," she said. Naruto hopped down off the stool again and admired her and Naren's handiwork in the mirror. Made with silky fabric, the jacket was tailored just right for him, showing off his tall torso. It was mid-length, much like his cloak, but a slight shorter. The pants fit just perfect. They were made out of the same material. The vest he wore underneath was a light orange, matching Naren's dress. Said bride admired the suit for a moment, and then went outside to see to Kiba.

"Not bad," he said. "The suit is amazing. Now if only the guy in it looked just as good."

Sakura scoffed and smiled sweetly. "In this case, Hon, the man makes the suit."

"You think so?" he asked.

"I know so." She replied. They were alone now. No one was anywhere to be seen. Sakura shut the door, and then walked over to Naruto, grabbing his hands in hers.

"I've never seen someone so handsome in all my years," said Sakura, grinning. Naruto smiled and twisted her around, wrapping his arms around her waist. He laid his chin in her hair, taking in the strawberry smell.

"What now, beloved?" asked Naruto, kissing the top of her head. "We've got a couple hours until the rehearsal. Do you want to go do something?" Sakura turned so that she was facing him.

"Maybe," she said, standing on her toes and resting her forehead against his. "Did you have something in mind?"

"A little of this, a little of that," he snickered, narrowing his eyes. Sakura whacked him playfully in the head.

"None of that until you put a ring on my finger," she scolded jokingly. Naruto chuckled.

"I'm just pulling your leg, beloved," he said. "I was thinking we could go have a picnic under the monument."

"That sounds great," said Sakura and she allowed Naruto to kiss her sweetly.

"U-uh…" someone squeaked. Naruto turned around. Hinata Hyuuga, a pale dark haired girl Naruto had gotten to like had entered the room. "I-I'm sorry. I d-didn't know a-anyone was still in h-here." Naruto grinned his fake fox like smile.

"No it's ok." He said. Sakura smiled.

"You can change back now, Naruto," she said, gathering her things. She walked to Hinata. "We'll be outside. " Sakura took Hinata's hand. Naruto chuckled and changed back to his usual clothes quickly.

Now that he was truly alone he could think. Naruto sat down on the stool he'd been standing on previously and ran his hands through his hair. This wedding was by far the most stressful thing he'd ever experienced. He'd been strung up by the neck, shot at, nearly killed, and beaten, but getting ready for this wedding took the cake.

But that wasn't all that was bothering him. He couldn't figure out how he was going to leave without Sakura knowing. If he just up and left, she might think he left for good and hate him, whether he came back or not. He couldn't put her through what he had a week ago. He could take her with him…..iNO! That is stupid! Why would I do that!/i He thought. That would only put her in danger. If he told her he had to go….maybe she would accept that. She might be all for him going after his friend. But how was he going to tell her he had to leave again, when he promised he would never leave her again?

Groaning, Naruto ran his hands through his hair again. He hated thinking this hard about how to get around Sakura. Women were so anal. She wouldn't understand! She'd cry and beg him to stay or to go with him. Whatever she said, he would still go, no matter what, and she would not be going with him.

Nodding, Naruto stood up and went outside. He was met with quite a sight.

Sakura, Hinata and everyone else were gathered around Naren, who was fidgeting slightly, nervous. Sakura had her arm around Naren's shoulders, looking as if she was comforting her. Concerned for his little sister, Naruto hurried over.

"What's wrong?" he asked. Sakura looked up at him.

"She's nervous and stressed," she said. "I would be too. Weddings are a big thing."

"It can't be that bad, can it?" said Naruto without thinking. "She said it would be short and sweet."

It was then Naren cracked.

"Short! Short! Who's short!" she cried, glaring up at Naruto. "I'm not short! You're just abnormally tall! I'll show you sweet you oversized fox!"

"Naren, I didn't…" began Naruto, holding his hands up defensively. But Naren stopped him.

"You didn't what! What didn't you do Naruto! Anything? Have you done anything?" growled Naren, standing up and poking him in the chest.

"Naren, don't…" began Sakura. "Naruto's been helping as best as he could. There's only so much he can do."

"Oh yeah!" seethed Naren, she turned to Sakura. "What about you, Sakura? Huh? What have you done!"

"Sister, please," said Naruto in a kind voice. "Calm down."

"Don't tell me to be calm!" spat Naren. "I am calm!"

"Yes, but you need to breathe," said Naruto, shocking everyone with his smooth voice. Naren was already relaxing. "Don't worry about a thing, Sis. Just go take a nap, ok?"

"yeah…ok.." whispered Naren, trying very hard not to cry.

"Miss Hinata, can you take her to the inn?" asked Naruto. Hinata squeaked and nodded. She took hold of Naren's hand and led her away, consoling the distraught blonde as best as she could.

Sakura came beside Naruto.

"How did you do that?" she asked, amazed.

"Do what?"

"Calm her down like that?"

"Oh….call it….a twin thing," said Naruto, grinning down at Sakura and tapping at his temples. "She can do the same for me if the need arises." He hoped that need would never come again.


	3. Party Crasher

The Fox Bandit

Ch 15: Party Crasher

Madara drummed his fingers on the table. A man stood before him, half his face in shadow. What you could see of his face was pasty white. His coat collar gave the appearance of plant leaves. Madara leaned forward.

"Zetsu, go to the village Deidara found the Fox Bandit in. Tell him about Sasuke"

The man known as Zetsu nodded. "Can I inflict pain?" he asked.

Madara glared. "No. I'll let Sasuke have a go at The Fox Bandit first. Besides, I need the boy. He has something that will help my plans succeed. If he's maimed permanently, then he would be useless. Sasuke would be able to bring him down without incapacitating him. All you need to do is relay a message." Zetsu nodded. "Go." And he did.

Madara stared at the table, looking at the circled town of Konoha. He stabbed his knife right in the middle of the town and dug it into the wood.

"I found you now, Uzumaki brat," he growled. "This time, you won't get off so easily. I you're your demon."

o0O0o

The big day had come. Naren was finally going to get to marry her soul mate, her friend, and her one true love. Nothing at all could ruin this day. Today was going to go wonderfully and smoothly. Short and Sweet. Naruto couldn't wait for it all to be over. He stood behind the crowd, shuffling from foot to foot and back again. Naren sure was taking her sweet time. Everyone was staring at him. He pulled at his collar, hoping it would loosen the knot in his throat that was making it very hard to breathe. Sakura smiled from the front at him, and he kept his focus on her and Naren, trying his best to disregard everyone else. It's not that he was nervous being in front of them. He was scared he would mess something up. He was scared he might trip over his own feet or Naren's dress. He was scared he would make a fool of himself. He wished Naren would hurry up so he could get done and over with. He couldn't shake a feeling that something bad was going to happen soon.

As if on cue, the bride finally made her way towards the ceremony, grinning from ear to ear. She had eyes only for Kiba, and they were full of so much love that Naruto thought she might cry. She looked stunning in her white dress with light orange accents. The old tradition of having something old, something new, something borrowed, something blue was definitely in use. Her dress was brand new, sewn with outstanding devotion on Tsunade, Sakura's and Hinata's part. The white veil Naren wore was borrowed from Tsunade, who for some reason had shown up with it that morning though she had never been married. She wore an old beautiful pearl necklace that had belonged to her and Naruto's mother according to Tsunade, and her eyes were such a clear, sapphire blue that they were all she needed to have the blue.

She finally got to Naruto. He smiled at her and held out his arm which she took, gripping his arm as if her life depended on it.

"Are you nervous?" Naruto asked her out of the corner of his mouth as he led her down the aisle.

"A little," she muttered, smiling sheepishly. All eyes were on her and Naruto.

"Don't be," he said. "You look beautiful." He smiled at her the smile only Sakura normally had the pleasure to see.

"Thanks, Naruto," she said, smiling back. Finally they reached Kiba. With a pang of sadness, they thought of their father, knowing he was supposed to be giving Naren away. But that task had fallen to Naruto. Kiba held out his hand and Naruto linked Naren's with it in the symbolic gesture of handing over his sister away to another. Before Naruto removed his hand however, he gave Kiba a look that clearly said iIf you hurt her, prepare to die a slow, painful death/i. Kiba gulped and nodded. Naruto grinned widely at him and let go. He went and stood over by Sakura, exhaling after he realized he'd forgotten to do so. Sakura brushed her fingers against his palm and he laced his with hers. She smiled at him, and then turned her attention to Tsunade.

"We are gathered here today to join this…." Tsunade began. It seemed like it took her forever to get to the vows. Naruto was getting bored, but knew better than to do anything more than stand there and watch. After a few moments, Naruto thought he could hear a low whistling sound. At first he assumed it was just the wind, but it got louder, and louder….his eyes grew wide. He let go of Sakura's hand and ran toward Tsunade, Naren, and Kiba.

"Naruto!"

"If there are any objections," Tsunade said to the crowd. "Speak now or forever hold your…"

"GET DOWN!"

"Naruto? Wha…!" began Naren, but she couldn't finish as Naruto collided with her and Kiba, pulling them and Tsunade to the ground with him. Right as they hit the ground a large pick ax zoomed over their heads. Naruto ducked just in time to avoid having his head chopped off, but it did manage to slice his cheek ever so slightly. The ax clunked in the building behind them.

"Naruto! What the he…" barked Kiba, but he noticed the ax and his jaw dropped. Naruto stared towards the direction it came from. The crowd was staring at them confused. Suddenly, a horse came galloping up the middle of the aisle. Naruto made to get up, but the horseman got to him first and kicked him in the head, sending him flying away from Naren and Kiba.

"Naruto!" cried Naren, reaching for him. Naruto rolled haphazardly a few feet away. He eased himself up and wiped at the blood streaming from his nose. iWhy does crap like this always happen to me?/i he asked himself. "I can't catch a break!" he growled out loud. He stood up before the horseman could turn around and take another go at him. He saw Sakura and Naren running towards him from the corner of his eye. He drew his .44's, thankful that he had thought to wear them at all.

"Stay back!" he growled, glaring at them.

"Smart move, Fox Bandit," said the horseman. "Don't want to get them involved."

"Who are you?" barked Naruto, keeping the man in his line of sight at all times. Half of the man's face was shadowed and his coat had the appearance of plant leaves encasing his head.

"Relax, kid," said the man, bring his horse to a stop and jumping off. "I'm just here to relay a message."

"Why'd you kick me then," seethed Naruto, circling the person. "Why not just simply wait till after my little sister's wedding rather than interrupting it? You realize you could have just killed her and her fiancé, and my grandmother!" He scowled when he heard a annoyed itsk/i from Tsunade.

"Well that wouldn't be very fun, now would it?" said the stranger matter-of-factly. Naruto growled at him. "Besides the girl has the same hair color as you. Naturally, I confused her for you."

"You're really starting to piss me off, and trust me, you do not want to piss me off," said Naruto, thinking of everyone else's safety. If he lost control of iit /i here, bad things would surely happen, and he most definitely did not want that.

"What's the message?"

"Uchiha sends his regards," said the stranger, smirking. "He also wishes that you meet him at the heaven and earth crossing where the spy was to meet Sasori." And with that, the horseman steered his horse and galloped away.

"Hey! HEY!" Naruto started running after him. "COME BACK! WHERE'S SASUKE?" Naruto didn't get very far before Sakura grabbed his arm, making him stop abruptly. He continued to yell after the stranger. "TELL ME WHERE SASUKE IS NOW!"

"Naruto," said Sakura. "He's gone." Naruto bowed his head and scowled. Everyone present was staring at him. He turned at grinned his fake fox grin at them. It didn't help him much that his nose was still bleeding freely.

"Sorry guys," he said. "I'm really sorry about all that's happened since I came here." He turned to Naren, who was clinging to Kiba. Her beautiful dress was dirty and the veil Tsunade had loaned her had a rip in it. Kiba and Tsunade didn't look much better.

"Naren, I'm so sorry," he muttered. He jerked his arm out of Sakura's grip and walked toward the inn where he had been staying. He expertly slipped his faithful pistols back into their holsters. "I'm so very sorry I ruined your wedding."

"Naruto…" began Naren, but Kiba held her back. Sakura was running to catch up to him.

"Let's let Sakura handle it this time," he said. Naren stared up him, and nodded. She watched Sakura grab hold of Naruto's arm, stopping him. She bowed her head and sniffed, trying very hard not to cry. She never cried. She was strong. But her special day had been ruined, and her brother believed it was his fault, when, in reality, he had saved her, Kiba's and Tsunade's lives.

Sakura wasn't having too much luck reaching Naruto. He refused to look at her.

"Naruto, please!" she cried. "It wasn't your fault. Why do you think everything that happens is your fault?"

"Because, everything that happens that's bad is always connected to me," muttered Naruto, refusing to look at her. "I don't belong here Sakura. My being here will just end up getting you and Naren hurt."

"Is that a fact?" growled Sakura. "You can't leave! You promised!"

"That is a fact! Some promises have to be broken, Sakura," he said. "I can't stay and risk your life. I'm dangerous Sakura. I'm not a normal person. I'm…." he cut himself off.

"You're what?" she asked. "A fugitive? A criminal? I already told you, you're not a criminal! And I love you!"

"There's more to it than that, Sakura," growled Naruto. "I'm…..different from other criminals. I lied when I told you I didn't know the reason Akatsuki wanted to get their hands on me so bad. Me and the other Nine are….special."

"I don't understand," whispered Sakura. "What do you mean?"

"I don't know if I should tell you," he said. "But I almost lost control of it a week ago, and just now. It takes over when I'm angry and without Naren there's no stopping it. But if I'm not here, I can't hurt you. And…." But Naruto was forced to stop talking when Sakura grabbed his face, squishing his mouth closed into a comical expression.

"Sa-gu-a?" he said.

"Shut up!" she yelled. "I hate you! Why are you doing this to yourself! I know you don't want to leave! You're trying to leave so you can go after this Sasuke!" Naruto said nothing. Not like he could. iHow did she know?/i

"I'm not stupid," she said, letting go of his face. He rubbed one of his red cheeks. "I know that's what you've been thinking about. Ever since that Sasori told you about him. I heard everything he said. I was still conscious."

"I'm sorry, Sakura. I'm not going to lie. I was going to search for Sasuke, but…"

"But what?"

"I didn't want you to try to stop me," he muttered. This earned him a hard slap.

"You idiot!" she cried, tears forming in her olive green eyes. "You could've just told me. You don't have to lie about something to try to leave. You don't have to lie and say something about you being idifferent/i just so you can get away."

"I wasn't lying Sakura," said Naruto. He couldn't keep it to himself any longer. It was better she knew now, rather than her finding out the hard way. "I have something." He took a deep breath.

"I was born possessed by the demon fox, Kyuubi no Yoko."

(A/N: Hey guys! Yes this story is going to have Kyuubi in it. But rather than being sealed in Naruto at birth, the Kyuubi possesses him. Naruto is kind of like a reincarnation of Kyuubi, but in the sense that Kyuubi can't leave his body. He does channel energy through Naruto's anger like the canon story. Everything is exactly the same, except the fact that he was not isealed/i. Naruto was just born with Kyuubi. All of the Nine Great Bandits are the same with their respective bijuu. I just replaced the word iJinchuuriki/i withi Bandit/i. Kthanxbye!)


	4. Rage

The Fox Bandit

Ch. 16: Rage

"What?"

Naruto sighed, his arm going limp. He looked down. He rubbed at his nose in an attempt to stem the flow of blood.

"I'm a demon, Sakura," he whispered, sadly. "Kyuubi, the demon fox. I was born that way. My mother was possessed by him before me, and my great-aunt before her. He's the reason my mother died giving birth to me and my sister."

"Is Naren…?" began Sakura, unable to finish.

"As far as I know, Naren is perfectly normal," he said, cutting Sakura off with a wave of his free hand. "Listen, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have kept something like this from you. Please, let me go. I need to think."

Sakura didn't think to not do as he asked and let him go. He walked back to the cabin where he had left his normal clothing and grabbed them before heading to the inn. Sakura stared at him, watching him walk away in shock. She didn't know what to say, what to do, or whether or not she should even believe him. But there was that time….he sounded so evil….could he be telling the truth?

Naruto slammed the door behind him and quickly changed back into his usual clothing. If he was going to make it the crossing than he had to leave today, come hell or high water, and no one was going to stop him. He grabbed all his belongings-which wasn't very much-stuffing them in his satchel, and began strapping on holsters. His .44's were wrapped around his waist. He pulled another holster over his shoulder and around his chest. It held all his knives, from tiny throwing knifes to large, serrated, and very lethal knives. He might have to fight Sasuke, so he had to be prepared. Sasuke Uchiha had a vendetta against him for some reason. He could clearly recall that day.

iFlashback

"Sasuke, what are you doing?" growled Naruto. His coat whipped around him in the strong wind. It looked as though it would rain soon and thunder boomed in the background.

"You're my best friend," said Sasuke, drawing a sword. "And because of that, you have to die."

Naruto drew one of pistols from the holster. "You're talking crazy, Sasuke. Put the sword away. You know I can shoot you before you even have a chance to stab me."

"I can't do that Naruto." Sasuke charged.

"SASUKE!"

Flashback end/i

Naruto gripped his head. It was so infuriating.

"Damn it, damn it, DAMN IT!" he growled, slamming his fist into the wall, his chest heaving.

Sakura was coming up the stairs with Naren when she heard the crash.

"What was that?" she asked. Naren's eyes grew wide.

"Naruto," she said. She hiked up her dress and ran flat out up the stairs. Sakura followed her.

"Naruto!" cried Naren. She ran down the hall to the room her brother had been staying in. The door was flung off the hinges and Naren skidded to a halt before she was hit by it. "Big Brother?" She said, peeking around the door.

Everything that had happened in the last seven months, everything from the time Jiraiya found him near death outside his cabin with a bullet lodged in his shoulder, everything bad that had happened since his father was killed, everything was fueling his rage. He was angry. He was furious.

This was bnot/b a good thing.

"Naruto!" Naren cried. She turned to Sakura. "Stay here. I don't want you to see." She bolted into the room. Naruto was seething. There were large holes in the walls where he had slammed his fist through it. His knuckles were bleeding on both hands. His eyes were not the clear, comforting sapphire blue. They were blood red and the pupils were slits.

Kyuubi was taking over.

Naren ran to Naruto, but he swiped at her, not recognizing her. She backed off slightly, but remained as close as she could. Sakura peeked around the door frame. She gasped. She had never seen or felt something so vicious. Only an hour ago, he was smiling, praising his sister. Now, she didn't know what to think. This wasn't Naruto. This wasn't the young man she had fallen in love with. This was something beyond this world.

"Naruto, it's me, Naren," the blonde pleaded. "It's your little sister. Please, calm down." Naruto growled at her, watching her. Against her better judgment, Sakura entered the room and came behind Naren.

"This is impossible," she whispered weakly.

"He's still in there, Sakura," said Naren. "Naruto is there. The only reason we're not dead yet is because of that."

"Naren! Naren are you ok!" called Kiba as he ran into the room. He came to a sudden halt as he saw Naruto, who turned to him and growled furiously. "What is he?"

"Kiba, take Sakura and back away!" cried Naren. Unsure of what else to do, Kiba did as he was told. He made to grab Naren, but she jerked away.

"No! I'm the only one that can stop him!" she said. Steeling her resolve, Naren eased her way closer to Naruto.

"Naruto," she said in a surprisingly calm voice. "Big Brother, it's me. It's little Naren. You remember? Your little sister?" Naruto was already beginning to calm down. His eyes flickered from red to violet and back. "Big Brother, fight it. Fight Kyuubi. This is not you. You're good. You're the kindest person I know. Come back to me. I don't know what made you so angry, but it's ok now. Everything's going to be ok."

Naruto clutched his head and backed away.

"iIt's not ok,/i" he said in a harsh voice. But he sounded sad. "iNothing's ok…..Father dead….Jiraiya dead….Sasuke tried to kill….shot at…hung….lost….wedding ruined….my fault….I killed…./i"

"Why is he talking like that!" cried Sakura from the corner where Kiba was holding her back.

"He's trying to regain control!" said Naren. She turned back to Naruto. "Come on, Big Brother, you've almost got it. Come back to me." She inched closer to him. Finally, she lunged at him, wrapping her arms around his torso, hugging him tightly.

"NARUTO!"

Naruto cried out as if he was in agony. Finally, he went limp. Naren struggled to hold him up, and fell to her knees, carrying Naruto with her.

"Naren," he whispered.

"What is it?" she said, stroking his hair.

"I'm sorry," he said before he passed out.

"It's not your fault," she muttered, hugging him tightly. "It was never your fault. You couldn't help it." She looked to Kiba and Sakura. "Help me get him on the bed."

Kiba ran to his fiancé's side, and grabbed one of Naruto's arms, glad the blonde was unconscious though he wouldn't voice that to Naren. Sakura helped Naren with Naruto's other arm. They lifted him and half dragged, half carried Naruto to the bed. Sakura sat on the bed beside him and began to stroke his hair, running her finger through the soft, messy strands. Kiba watched his friend sleep for a moment.

"Naren," he said finally. "What was that?"

"That," said Naren, stroking Naruto's hand, "was the reason everyone wants my brother dead."

o0O0o

The first thought that ran through Naruto's mind was idid I kill anybody?/i. He didn't open his eyes. He registered the fact that he was indeed laying on a bed. He also registered a weight on his left arm. He opened his eyes and looked to see a bundle of pink hair spread across a pillow. The owner had rested her head on his arm and was watching him with her olive green eyes, stroking his cheek with her finger.

iSakura/i.

She smiled.

"You're awake." She said. Naruto did not smile.

"How can you even look at me?" he muttered, turning away. "I'm a monster." Sakura frowned.

"How can you say that?" she said, lifting up and using her elbow for leverage. Naruto didn't answer instead he sat up. He noticed all his weapons were still wrapped around him.

"How long was I out?" he asked.

"Just a few minutes," said Sakura. Naruto stared at her, and then swung himself off the bed. "I'll be back in a couple of days."

"What! Where are you going?" she cried. Naruto pulled his coat on and grabbed his hat.

"I'm going after Sasuke," growled Naruto. "He and I have some unfinished business."

"But you just woke up!" cried Sakura. Naruto shook his head.

"If I don't go now, I'll miss him," he said, refusing to look at her. "I'm more resilient than you think Sakura. I recover fast."

"Fine," huffed Sakura. "Then I'm going with you."

"No."

"We're going too." Naruto looked up to see Naren and Kiba, blocking the door.

"Definitely not!"

"You'll need us," said Naren. She had changed out of her dress to a pair of jeans and a loose shirt. She wore a long coat similar to Naruto. She also had two .44s strapped to her waist. "You didn't think you were the only one who knew how to shoot a pistol did ya?" Kiba stood beside her, decked out in similar gear. He turned to Sakura and only now noticed that she too was wearing a pair of denim pants and a red shirt. A pair of .32s were strapped to her waist.

"We're going too," said Kiba. "I couldn't talk Naren out of this I tried."

"Besides," said Sakura. "You might need me."

Naruto looked from Kiba and Naren, to Sakura and back. He knew when he'd been beat.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but fine," he said. "But one thing goes wrong, and I'm forcing you to leave. Got it?"

"Got it," said the trio in unison.


	5. Kitsu

The Fox Bandit

Ch 17: Kitsu

Naruto, Kiba, Sakura and Naren set out as soon as possible. Naruto on his dapple grey Dahlia, Naren on a beautiful Buckskin she called Rae, Kiba on a sleek Chestnut named Ume, and Sakura on a red Roan dubbed Rein. Naruto didn't talk much at all, still upset that he had lost control and Sakura had seen him like she had. He was scared of what she thought and what she may be thinking right now. Kiba was discussing something with Naren in low tones. Unfortunately, he could hear every word and chose to tone them out, listening instead to the steady clop, clop of the horses' hooves.

Sakura rode beside Naruto, glancing at him from the corner of her eye. He refused to look at her, choosing instead to look straight ahead with a blank look on his face hiding any trace of emotion he could possibly be feeling. She didn't know whether he was angry or sad or anything else. And she didn't like it. She couldn't try to help him if she didn't know how to help him. She steered Rein closer to Dahlia and fell in step beside the Grey. Sakura took his free hand, which was laying limply at his side.

"Naruto?"

"…"

"Talk to me," she said. Naruto glanced at her.

"About what?"

"What you're feeling," she answered. Naruto turned to her.

"I'm not feeling anything," he said, choosing to keep himself…to himself. He changed the subject. "Hey, watch this."

Naruto put his thumb and pinky in the corners of his mouth and blew, letting loose a shrill, loud, long whistle. Sakura covered her ears. Kiba and Naren looked up from their conversation and hurried closer.

"What's up, Naruto?" asked Kiba. Naruto shook his head.

"Just wait," he said and pointed out. Naren, Sakura, and Kiba looked out at the empty desert.

"Naruto, there's nothing there…" began Naren, but was cut off when Naruto held out his hand. He pointed out towards a small patch of bushes.

"There he is." The three looked at the bushes and saw a small fox running flat out towards them. It had what looked like blue fabric wrapped around its face, covering one of its eyes. As it got closer, Naruto pulled Dahlia to a stop and dismounted. The small fox jumped into his arms.

"This is Kitsu," he said. "He's the fox I mentioned to you a couple of days ago Sakura. The one that follows me around."

"Oh," said Sakura, dismounting Reina beside him. Kiba and Naren pulled up beside them.

"What happened to his eye," said Kiba.

"He was attacked by a bird as a kit," answered Naruto. "I found him when…." He paused, his eyes becoming distant as he remembered.

iFlashback

"Come back here, kid!" hollered a tall, white-haired man after a small blonde boy. The ten-year old Naruto trotted ahead of the man, holding his injured arm gingerly in a sling. He didn't answer. He hadn't spoken since he'd woken up five days ago. He had impressed Jiraiya with his ability to recover from his injury as well as he had. It still pained Naruto, but it was nowhere near the pain it should have been. Jiraiya didn't know what happened, but whatever it was must have shocked the voice clean out of the boy. Naruto hadn't said anything or shown any emotion, not even pain, and it puzzled the sage greatly. But if had lost everything, he probably wouldn't have much to say either.

Naruto was getting farther ahead, and Jiraiya was glad for the boy's abnormally bright hair color and was able to keep a decent watch on him.

"Naruto! Come back here!" Naruto looked over his shoulder but didn't respond otherwise. His initial surprise that the old hermit knew his name had long since vanished and he had gotten too really like the old man. But that didn't mean he had to obey.

Naruto scurried further, not speaking a word or making a sound. He took a sharp turn and came to a clearing, a small meadow in the middle of the woods. He stopped, staring around him. He'd never seen anything so green. Not even the valley back home had been so green. He brought his gaze lower towards the middle of the clearing and his small blue eyes grew wide. Sprawled out right in the center was a small furry red fox kit. Little Naruto toed his way nearer to it, curious, but aware that the fox could harm him if provoked, especially since it looked to be hurt. He approached it carefully and when he realized the kit posed him no threat, he knelt down beside it.

The kit's breathing was rapid and quick. Naruto was shocked to see that the kit's eye was ripped to pieces. The eyeball had been literally torn out of the lid. Naruto gasped. The first sound he'd made in a week.

"There you are," Jiraiya said, coming into the clearing. He walked over to Naruto and leaned down, looking over the boy's shoulder at the injured fox kit. With a painful pang he remembered the day he'd found Naruto outside his cabin, near death and malnourished, looking very much like this kit.

"Naruto, come on," said Jiraiya kindly, laying a hand on the boy's good shoulder. "Let's let the poor thing rest, ok?"

Naruto didn't budge.

"No…" It was a barely a whisper and if Jiraiya hadn't been so close to Naruto he wouldn't have heard it.

Naruto had spoken for the first time since Jiraiya found him.

"What was that?" asked Jiraiya, unsure whether or not to believe his own ears. Naruto shook his head, and held his wounded shoulder gently.

"No…" The whisper was louder, but still a whisper. Naruto said nothing more, but looked at Jiraiya with his deep, bottomless blue eyes, eyes that had such depth in them for one so young. But there was a small spark in the once dead eyes of the blonde.

"Do you want me to help him? Is that it?" asked Jiraiya. Naruto nodded.

"Help…Please…" he mumbled. His voice was raspy from disuse, but Jiraiya understood clearly.

"Of course, Naruto," said Jiraiya. The old man stood up. "Wait here. Keep an eye on him."

Naruto nodded and turned back to the kit. He placed a hand on the fox's back.

"be ok…." He rasped, stroking the kit's back. "Kitsu."

Flashback ends/i

"Naruto…..Naruto…" Sakura waved her hand in front of Naruto's face. "Naruto!"

Naruto looked up at her.

"Sorry…." he muttered, grinning sheepishly. "Got lost in a memory." He looked down at Kitsu, who was staring up at him with his one eye. "Anyway, I saved him, and he's been following me around ever since."

"He's cute," said Naren. "Hey, tell us about Jiraiya."

Naruto said nothing, his smile becoming an emotionless frown. He scratched Kitsu behind the ears and fed him some dried meat and let him go. The fox sat down and began gnawing on the jerky.

"There's nothing to tell," he said sadly. He mounted Dahlia again. "Come on. If we don't leave now we'll miss Sasuke." He clicked his tongue and turned Dahlia in an east bound direction.

Sakura and Naren stared at each other. Naren sighed and clicked her tongue, having Rae follow after Naruto. Kiba followed suit and eventually Sakura, who caught up to ride beside Naruto. Naren watched her brother's noticeably slouched back wondering what happened to Jiraiya and why it was so painful for Naruto to talk about him.


	6. Ambushed

The Fox Bandit

Ch. 18: Ambushed

The day was coming to a close. Naruto wanted to keep going on the off chance that Sasuke or anyone else would be there early. It would take them another day's worth of travel to get to the Crossing. It would be ideal if Naruto could get there first. But it didn't look like that was going to happen.

"Naruto, it's not that I don't trust your judgment, but it's getting really dark," said Sakura, galloping up beside him. "Wouldn't it be better to make camp for the night?"

"I want to get to the Crossing as soon as possible," muttered Naruto.

"Naruto, be a little realistic here. Look the moon's coming up," said Kiba, pointing towards the horizon. Naruto couldn't deny that this was true. It was very hard to miss the big silvery moon over the flat horizon.

"Come on Naruto, we're tired, the horses are tired," said Naren. She turned and lifted a half-asleep Kitsu, who had been lying across the back of her saddle, and held him up. "And Kitsu's tired too."

Naruto sighed, a strand of his bangs blowing upwards. "Fine," he said and pulled Dahlia to a halt. The others followed suit. He looked around. They were almost literally in the middle of nowhere. The only shelter that could be seen were two large cacti that wouldn't do much for them besides give away their position. But what choice did they have.

Naruto led the group over to the cacti. He dismounted Dahlia and began to unbuckle her saddle. The others did the same.

"Listen, there are people out there looking for me," he said, not looking at them. "Most of them will do anything to get me, and killing is not past them. I'll take the first watch. You guys get some sleep."

Naren and Sakura were going to argue and point out that he was just as tired as they were if not more, but Kiba coughed and shook his head. Naruto had been irritable since they had left Konoha and it was better not to argue with him. Kiba would never admit this out loud, but ever since two days ago when Naruto had lost control, he'd been a little frightened of the blonde bandit, afraid that the tiniest thing would set the young man off.

Naruto plopped down cross-legged and stared out towards the desert while the rest unrolled bedding and made to go to sleep. Naren watched him for a moment and got up, ignoring her husband's protest. She went and sat beside her brother, staring out at the desert as he did. Finally she couldn't take it any longer.

"Naruto," she muttered. "What's got you so bitter?"

Naruto didn't say anything, but continued staring out at the empty desert. Finally, he sighed.

"I'm not bitter," he said, looking at her from the corner of his eye. "I'm just so used to be so reclusive that I haven't had the opportunity to be anything different."

"What do you mean?" asked Naren.

"After that night-you know-well, I had been shot, but I was found and healed by the old hermit that lived in a cabin not a couple miles away from our home. You remember? The place we were so scared to go to because we were afraid the old hermit would turn us into toads?"

Naren giggled. "How could I forget? You were so scared of that place."

"Was not!" mumbled Naruto. "Anyway, after he'd found me and nursed me back to health, I withdrew. I refused to talk, I would stare at walls for hours, and other things like that. In the first two years of my living with Jiraiya, I think I said all of two words and only when I had found Kitsu. I'm not used to being loved anymore Naren. It's foreign. It's been seven years and for the longest time, I felt like I was just a shell of my former self. Sure, after a few years I began talking again. When Jiraiya sent me off I found that I could still keep living.

"Heh….I even developed a slight gambling addiction which was remedied after I got these six scars on my face." Naruto laughed. It was hollow, but it was a laugh nonetheless. " But Naren, then I found you and Tsunade. I felt better than I'd felt in a long time. I felt accepted. But then I fell in love."

Naren smiled. "And?"

"Naren, I love Sakura. I want to marry her, love her, perhaps have a family with her, but I'm scared," said Naruto. Naren turned to him.

"Scared of what?" she asked.

"Scared of what might happen to her if I stay. Scared that she might get hurt or used, or worse, because of me. I can't think of what I would do if she were to be hurt, Naren. I feel the same for you, but you're different. You're my sister. Sakura...is Sakura. If anything were to happen to her, I wouldn't forgive myself. Do you understand?"

Naren smiled. "How could I not?" She pulled him into a hug. "Listen Naruto, I know you're not used to being open, but please, lighten up, will you?" Naruto smiled as well.

"I'll try." Naren grinned at him then left him to continue his watch. Unbeknownst to either of them, Sakura had heard the entire conversation, despite their hushed voices. She smiled, knowing she had fallen in love with one heck of a man. A wonderful loving man and she couldn't be happier. These were her last thoughts as she fell asleep.

o0O0o

Sakura awoke suddenly as a hand clasped gently over her mouth. She looked up to see Naruto, who was holding a finger in front his lips, silently telling her to keep quiet. She nodded and he went to wake Naren and Kiba in the same manner. Sitting up slowly, Sakura turned her head from left to right, trying to figure out what was going on. Naruto had woken Naren and Kiba, giving the same ibe quiet/i gesture he had given her. They nodded and he turned away, crawling on his belly towards a rock to peer over it. Sakura crawled over to him.

"What's the matter?" she whispered. She noticed a flare of light on the horizon that looked like camp fire.

"Trouble," muttered Naruto. He silently cursed the poor location they had made camp. "They're here for me, not for you. I'm going to go ahead. There's not that many of them so I'll be able to take them easily. When I give the signal, you guys can come out, but not before then ok?"

"But…" she began, but stopped when Naruto gave her a serious look. "Ok."

Naruto stood up and mounted Dahlia, whom he had already resaddled.

"Come on Dahlia," muttered Naruto. The dapple-grey snorted and set off. Sakura, Naren and Kiba watched him ride off into shadow.

Naruto cursed again. What rotten luck. Of all the times a group of bounty hunters would show up. Well, what else was new?

As he reached closer to his target, Naruto dismounted Dahlia and led her on foot. There were only three bounty hunters, probably some hired stooges from Akatsuki. Nothing Naruto couldn't handle. Naruto left Dahlia standing just outside the firelight and stood beside her. He grinned, listening to the bounty hunters' idiotic babble.

"I'm jus' saying that this is prolly not the best night to be searchin for The Fox Bandit," said one of the lumpy goons who looked dumber than a box of rocks.

"You wouldn't know a good night from a terrible night, you old sack of fat," said a grumpy younger, frail looking boy. "The sooner we find him the better. That asshole Pein will get off our backs then."

iPein. I should have known, /i thought Naruto. He edged his way around the camp, keeping to the shadows. One of the lumps was snoring loudly. Naruto grinned. He had an idea. Cupping a hand around his mouth, he let out a mournful howl that echoed loudly around the camp.

The dumb goon jumped. "What was that!" he cried, standing up and pulling a pistol from a holster. Naruto laughed. He decided to have a bit more fun. He allowed the Kyuubi to change his appearance, but cut him off before it got to be too much to handle. His eyes were now red and slitted.

The smaller goon spoke up. "It was probably just a coyote, you yellow-bellied coward," he growled at the dumb one. The snoring goon continued to snore.

Naruto snuck up behind them, coming towards the fired light so that the reflectors in his demonized eyes would pick it up. He growled, catching the attention of the dumb goon. The man's eyes widened comically and Naruto couldn't help but grin widely. This whole situation was becoming more entertaining by the minute. Unfortunately, the man took the grin the complete opposite way. He began to stutter for the smaller man, trying to get his attention.

"What are you stuttering about you stupid idiot?" barked the smaller one. He turned his attention to where his comrade was pointing and the color immediately drained from his face at the sight of Naruto's blood red eyes. Naruto growled again, trying really hard not to laugh.

The two men let out a high girlish scream that finally woke the snoring man. He jumped up from his bed roll. Naruto almost fell over. The man had to be nearly seven feet tall and was even wider than that. He looked to be the stupidest of all the men, but it would seem he made up for that in muscle. This was going to be a bit more difficult than Naruto thought.

"Wasamatter," the giant mumbled sleepily, rubbing his eyes. The other two pointed toward where Naruto was standing, still growling. The giant grunted and walked in his direction, his squinty eyes looking right past him it seemed. The goon reached out a bulky hand and grabbed for him. Unfortunately, Naruto didn't dodge him fast enough. The giant grabbed his jacket and pulled. With little to no effort was hoisted into the air by the giant, his feet dangling two feet off the ground. The giant squinted at him. Naruto had released the Kyuubi's transformations moments ago. His eyes were now a clear sapphire blue.

"Fox Bandit," grunted the giant, smiling. He only had one black tooth, Naruto noticed, and it was doing all it could to stay in his mouth. Naruto grinned and rubbed the back of his head. The other two goons grinned and Naruto could almost see the dollar signs in their eyes.

"What do you know," said the smallest one cockily. "A little fox, lost in the desert."

"You're one to talk pipsqueak," said Naruto, matching the smaller one's cockiness. "Listen fellas, I don't want no trouble. I just want to go off on my way and let you guys enjoy your….campfire."

"Nice try Fox Bandit," said the small one, slightly disgruntled at Naruto's insult. "You're not going anywhere.

Naruto whistled loudly. "You know, I don't want to have to hurt you guys," he said. "But if you don't let me go, I'll have to kill you. And a conflict like that could easily be avoided. So what do you say? Want to cut a guy some slack here?"

"You're worth his weight in gold, Fox Bandit," said the man, pointing at the giant holding Naruto up. "You're not going anywhere."

"I knew you'd say that," said Naruto, he closed his eyes for a second. They snapped open and he grinned. "But I don't think my friends agree." Suddenly, two desert foxes and a red (being Kitsu) jumped up from behind Naruto, snarling, and bit down on the giants hands. The man howled and dropped Naruto. He landed catlike and swooped his leg underneath the man, making the giant fall backwards with a resounding crash. The other two jumped out of the way and the smaller one pulled a knife while the other held Naruto at gunpoint.

"You guys do know that you can't beat me, right?" said Naruto, the three foxes circling him. "I've got help all over this place. Not that I really need help. You guys look too stupid to function without being told what to do. So tell me, how is Pein? He doing well?"

"Shut up, Fox Bandit," growled the small one. He glared and attacked, slicing randomly at Naruto. The one with the gun just stared. Naruto easily dodged the man and pulled one of his own knifes out. The man became exhausted quickly while Naruto didn't break a sweat. After a few minutes, Naruto caught the man's arm and spun him around, and held his knife to the man's neck.

"You're really starting to piss me off, friend," growled Naruto menacingly. "And you do not want that."

The man said nothing, but jumped when he heard a gunshot. Naruto turned and watched as the dumber man fell backwards with a bullet lodged in his head and the giant staring at his gun like it was a foreign object.

"You're aim sucks, friend," said Naruto grinning. The smaller goon took advantage of Naruto's distraction though and lodged his knife in between Naruto's ribs all the way to the hilt. Naruto cried out in agony. He tossed the man away, and stared at the bleeding wound, but did not pull the knife out yet. He glared at the man.

"This is going to ruin my whole day," he growled. "I oughta kill you!" Naruto heard a click and drew his .44 and shot before the giant had a chance to the trigger. The bullet lodged right in his heart. The giant fell over, backwards.

"Damn it," said Naruto. "I didn't want to kill him. Oh well." He turned and held his pistol to the last man's temple. "Now, where is Pein?"

"I don't know!" whimpered the man. "He didn't tell us to come here directly. He sent this guy that had a cloak that looked like some kind of plant!"

"Zetsu," growled Naruto. "Where is he now!"

"I don't know!" sobbed the man.

"You're useless!" barked Naruto. The man whined that he was sorry and not to kill him, eventually falling on his knees to beg Naruto to spare his life. Naruto returned his pistol to its holster.

"I'm not going to kill you, you cowardly piece of trash," said Naruto. "But if I ever see you again, consider yourself six feet under!" The man nodded and ran away. Naruto winced and looked back at the bleeding knife wound. He didn't touch it. Sakura would have to remove it. He didn't trust himself that well. Sure he'd had knife wounds before, but he'd never had a knife lodged in his ribs. He sighed.

"Sakura is going to kill me," he muttered and he made his way with Dahlia back to their camp.


	7. The Heaven and Earth Crossing

The Fox Bandit

Ch. 19: The Heaven and Earth Crossing

"FOR THE LOVE OF ALL THAT IS GOOD, WHY CAN'T YOU COME AWAY FROM SOMETHING WITHOUT AN INJURY!" shrieked Sakura. Naruto cowered behind Naren at Sakura's fury.

"It's not that bad," said Naruto in a weak voice. Sakura could really be scary when she was angry. "Look, just pull the knife out and wrap it up, please?" He put on his best, cutest face he could muster. Sakura just glared at him.

"HOW CAN YOU BE SO CAVALIER ABOUT THIS? YOU HAVE A KNIFE STICKING OUT OF YOUR SIDE!" she bellowed, poking him in the chest. "ARE YOU JUST PUTTING ON A BRAVE FACE! YOU BETTER DROP THIS FAÇADE RIGHT NOW MISTER!"

"Sakura, he's getting paler," said Kiba in a bored tone. Naruto was indeed loosing the color in his face and had started swaying, but he was still grinning sheepishly.

"Just help me out would you Sakura?" he asked before he fell to his knees.

"Naruto!" cried Naren, running over to him. Naruto was on all fours breathing heavily, clutching his side. Sakura, though still angry, went over to him and forced him to lie down on his good side. She gingerly took hold of the hilt of the knife.

"Naren, hand me some of those bandages out of my pack," she said. Naren did so. "Now, this might hurt just a little bit."

"Oh please…I've had much worse than th-AAAGGGGHH!" cried Naruto. Sakura had yanked the knife out of his side and pressed the bandage over the wound. "Ow! That hurt, Sakura!"

Sakura held the still bloody knife up to his face, making him go cross-eyed to keep it in his sights. "That's what you get for being an idiot!" she hissed. "tsk…men are such babies."

"You wouldn't be saying that if you'd just had a knife stuck in your side," muttered Naruto.

"What was that?" growled Sakura.

"Nothing, I said nothing!" said Naruto, holding his hands up defensively. Naruto sighed. "I know you guys didn't get much sleep, but I think we should keep going. The sooner we get to the crossing the better, and besides, I don't want to have to fight anymore bounty hunters."

"Naruto, you've just been stabbed," said Naren. "Surely you don't feel up to traveling?"

"I've had much worse I assure you," said Naruto. "Listen, I'll go ahead then. You can meet up with me later. How's that?"

"I don't think so!" barked Sakura. "If you think I'm going to let you go off by yourself with a stab wound, you've got another thing coming!"

"Well, by all means then, come with me!" argued Naruto. "I can't just sit here and lick my wounds Sakura. That's not how I work. This little cut is nothing. I've been shot multiple times, had a sword run clean through me, and I've fallen off chasms. I think I'll be ok."

"How on earth are you still alive?" asked Kiba, earning himself a smack on the head from Naren.

"Possessed by demon fox, remember?" growled Naruto. "Bastard won't let me die."

"You can't die?" asked Sakura, her eyes wide.

"Not easily. He's the reason I didn't die of starvation in the desert, though it was a close call." He answered. "Look, he's healing this knife wound now." He lifted his shirt and ripped off the bandages. Sure enough, the cut was nearly gone. "Trust me, I'm fine."

"That's amazing," said Sakura with wide eyes, examining Naruto's side.

"Come on, we're wasting time!" Naruto cried.

Sakura sighed and looked to Kiba and Naren. Naren looked worried, but eager and Kiba just shook his head as if he was unsure why he even came. Looks like Naruto wins.

"Fine, but let's be careful, ok?" she said.

"Works for me."

And they set off.

o0O0o

The Heaven and Earth crossing was named such because of the way the sky and the earth seemed to touch at the very tip of the crossing, no matter what angle you were looking. It's a bridge Naruto was very familiar with as it was the only way to get to a famous gambling town where he was remedied of his addiction to the potentially fatal habit. He could only smile remembering just how many people he had managed to piss off. He never cheated, but for some reason, he was always very lucky in gambling. Winning so many times, however, does have its cons. People tend to hate you for it.

That, however, had been the least of his problems at the time.

The rest of the travelers were familiar with it for other reasons. Theirs was one of many towns that did odd jobs for money, like escorting highly important persons and keeping them safe from those who mean them harm, such as bandits like Naruto. Sakura and Naren rarely crossed it, but they were familiar. The bridge was empty now, devoid of travelers. There were no sounds in the surrounding woods, which made the entire place seem very ominous. Naruto looked around. There was one big problem.

No one was there.

Naruto glared at the bridge. Did they beat Sasuke there? Surely not. They had reached the bridge a day after Zetsu had said Sasuke would be there. Maybe Sasuke just left, assuming that Naruto wasn't coming. Growling under his breath, Naruto jumped off of Dahlia and crossed to the middle of the bridge.

"Sasuke! Where are you!" he cried out to nothing. "Where are you, you bastard! I'm here, damn it! Come out! SASUKE!"

Sakura watched him woefully. "Naruto," she started, but Naruto wasn't listening.

"Ku, ku, ku…," came a voice. Sakura looked to the other side of the bridge with the others. Naruto stopped yelling and glared at the forest, drawing his pistols.

"Orochimaru! Where's Sasuke!" he growled. The others watched as a slimy looking man came out of the forest. He had long greasy hair and gave them the awful impression of a snake. This Orochimaru, did not look like someone you wanted to mess with.

"Naruto, how wonderful to see you again," said Orochimaru. "It's been a long time, no?"

"Not long enough, snake," barked Naruto. "Where's Sasuke?"

"I'm afraid you missed him, Fox Bandit ," hissed Orochimaru. "Missed him by a couple hours too. Tsk tsk. You know how he feels about tardiness."

"You bastard," growled Naruto. Sakura, Naren and Kiba watched him. They could almost feel his anger. Naruto was furious. All he could see was red.

(A/N: The battle in this story is going to be very different from the battle in the canon. Just so you know. Naruto's power is no different in power, but he does not change shape like in the canon. Don't bash it. They're not ninjas.)

"You've grown since we last met, Naruto," said Orochimaru, grinning evilly. "I wonder how long you would last against my Sasuke?"

"Quit talking about Sasuke like that! You don't own him! He's not "yours"!" cried Naruto, lifting his head to show blood red eyes.

"Naruto! No!" cried Sakura, jumping down from her horse. The others followed. Naruto growled and leapt towards Orochimaru, his guns forgotten. He wanted nothing more than to cause Orochimaru so much pain it was nearly unbearable. Orochimaru dodged and pulled a sword. Naruto swung at Orochimaru again and hit him in the head, sending flying. Orochimaru rolled and finally skidded to a stop. He got up grinning.

"Is that the best you can do?" he sneered, making Naruto even more furious. Naruto launched himself at Orochimaru again, knocking the snake-like man to the ground. He began to punch him, hard and quick. Orochimaru just grinned. Standing up, Naruto punched down as hard as he could, adding enough force to cause a small crater to form underneath him, his coat billowing out behind him. Kiba, Naren, and Sakura watched in fear, hardly daring to believe that someone could be that strong. Naruto jumped out of the crater, breathing hard. Orochimaru didn't move. Naruto grinned manically and turned intending to go after his pistols. That was until he felt a sharp pain through his midsection and the sound of Sakura and Naren calling his name. He cried out and looked down. Orochimaru's sword was imbedded through his stomach, all the way to the hilt.

"You should make sure your opponent is really dead before you turn your back on them," Orochimaru hissed in his ear. Naruto elbowed him in the face and pulled away. He bared his abnormally sharp teeth and began to pull the sword out of his back.

"Naruto! What are you…?" cried Sakura, watching in shock. He should be dead. No one can survive getting a sword run through them.

"Naruto!" cried Naren, trying and failing to hold back tears.

Kiba just watched in shocked awe, unable to say anything.

With a grunt, Naruto was able to pull the sword all the way out. He held the blood soaked sword and ran for Orochimaru, who, though clearly shocked, grinned and leapt away. Naruto staggered, his wound catching up with him. Orochimaru grinned.

"Hopefully, we'll meet again, Naruto Uzumaki, and next time, you won't be so lucky," and with that Orochimaru left. Naruto growled and started to go after him, but stopped. The world was getting blurry and dark edges were forming in his eyes. He grimaced and fell to the ground, succumbing to the darkness.

"Naruto!" cried Sakura and Naren together.

Kiba grabbed Naren, but Sakura ran to him, tears streaming from her green eyes.

"Naruto! Please! Please be alive!" she cried. She skidded to her knees beside him and turned him over. His face was pale, his skin cold. Sakura looked over to Naren, who fought her way out of Kiba's arms. She fell beside Sakura and grabbed Naruto's hand. Kiba followed and grabbed her shoulders.

"Naren…" he began, but Naren shook her head.

"He's my brother! Sakura do something! Naruto, wake up, please!" she cried.

"I'm can't do anything! I can't! Naruto! Come back to me! I love you! Wake up!" sobbed Sakura. She got no response. She layed her head on his chest and sobbed harder.

"NARUTO!"

o0O0o

"S-Sakura, you're h-hurting me."


	8. Return of the Fox Bandit

The Fox Bandit

Ch. 20: Return of the Fox Bandit

"S-Sakura, y-you're hurting me."

Sakura couldn't believe it. It couldn't be. It wasn't possible. And yet, it seemed it was.

Naruto was alive.

"Naruto? Are you ok?" she asked, unsure of what else to say. Naruto didn't move. He just lay there breathing deeply.

"Sakura, I love you, but please, get off," he said wincing. Sakura nodded and sat back. Naren leaned down beside him. Kiba knelt down beside her. Sakura ran to her horse and got her medical kit out of the saddlebags.

"Brother, what…?" began Naren, unable to finish. She gingerly unbuttoned his vest and lifted his shirt. She gasped. "Oh, god!" she sobbed. With what seemed like great effort, Naruto raised himself up on his elbows, crying out as he did so. He smiled at Naren, though it looked more like a grimace.

"It looks much worse," said Naruto through pained breaths. "then it actually is, Nary, I promise." There was a gaping hole in his stomach and it was still bleeding freely. He couldn't hold himself up any longer and laid back down.

Naren didn't say anything, but turned to Kiba, burying her head into his chest. Kiba simply stared at Naruto.

"How are you even alive?" he asked. Naruto grinned again.

"I've told you before," Naruto muttered, shutting his eyes. "I can't-won't-die that easy."

"Easy? You were run clean through," said Kiba, still shocked that he was even talking to Naruto. "You should have died right then and there!"

Naruto didn't answer, but rather focused his attention on Naren. She had stopped crying, but she didn't seem to want to look at him. He sighed.

"Naren? Nary? Hey, look at me, Nary." He said. Naren turned to face him, looking directly at his eyes. "I'm ok, Naren, I promise. You know it'll take a lot more than some toothpick of a sword to do me in, right?"

She nodded, not trusting herself to speak unless she started to cry again. Naruto took a deep breath and sat up as best he could and with Kiba's help, leaned against a tree. Grimacing, Naruto placed his hand on the wound.

"Man, this hurts," he said through gritted teeth. "I'd forgotten what this felt like."

"This has happened before?" said Kiba, even more shocked if possible.

"Yeah, twice," answered Naruto. "Once by Sasuke, another by Gaara, but that was before me and Gaara became friends." He winced. "After that fight, me and him became best pals. Go figure."

"Really? Huh," said Kiba. "Is that how you make all of your friends? They're nearly kill you and then you become buddy buddy with them after they find out that you don't die?"

Naruto snickered painfully. "That seems to be how it's working out, doesn't it," he said.

Sakura came back with her medical kit and went to work. Naruto didn't talk while she was working, and he kept his eyes closed, as if he were sleeping. Naren knew better. She knew what he was doing.

iFlashback

"Naruto, what are you doing?" asked little Naren, staring at her brother. Naruto was sitting in the middle of their field with his eyes closed.

"Shh," he said. Naren didn't say nothing for nearly a minute.

"What are you doing?" she asked again, sitting down beside him.

"Nothing that concerns you," he said. "Go away."

"Hmph!" said Naren, folding her arms. "I will not. Daddy told me to come get you. He said you've been sitting out here long enough."

"Shh," said Naruto again. He once more closed his eyes.

"bHello, Kit./b", rumbled a deep, menacing voice. Naruto's eyes snapped open.

"Did you hear that?" he asked, looking around.

"Here what?" asked Naren, looking at him from the corner of her eyes. She was still mad at him for telling her to go away.

"A voice. At first, I only heard whispers, but this time the voice was clear," he said, turning to her. "It wasn't a nice sounding voice either."

"I think you're crazy," said Naren.

"I'm not crazy, I heard a voice!" growled Naruto.

"You heard what?"

Naruto and Naren looked around to see their father coming towards them. Minato sat down beside them and pulled them both in his lap.

"What did you hear Naruto?" he asked again, concern clear in his blue eyes so like his children's.

"A deep, scary voice," said Naruto, looking up at his father. "I didn't like it. Was it real, or am I imagining things?"

Minato sighed. "Naruto, that voice, is very real. Unfortunately, only you can hear it."

"How do you know it's there?" asked Naruto. Naren looked up at her father and back to Naruto.

"On your mother's side, there's a curse. A curse brought on by her family's own actions. Because of that curse, an Uzumaki must be sacrificed to carry it when it's previous carrier dies. Your mother was unfortunate to be the one to carry it. There are nine cursed demons. The Uzumakis carried the most foul. The Nine-tailed Fox."

Naruto and Naren shuddered. "What's that?" asked Naruto.

Minato sighed again. "It's a demon of immense power. The only good thing that comes with carrying it is that it makes it very hard to kill the carrier. You see, the Fox doesn't want to die. He wants to live so that one day, he can escape his bonds. For him to do that, the carrier must live a full life or be released from bondage. If the carrier dies before his time, the Fox is reborn in another carrier, still bound to the family. Only can the carrier or a very powerful being control the demon, though even though the carrier is born with the demon, he or she can't control it as well as they should, especially if they are young like you two. To talk to one's demon, one must close their eyes and look deep within their mind to confront it."

"I don't understand," said Naren.

"Yeah, what's that got to do with the voice?" asked Naruto.

"That voice, Naruto, was the demon. When your mother died in childbirth, you, my son, was chosen by fate to carry the Kyuubi. The voice you heard came from inside your own mind."

Flashback end/i

"Kyuubi, why are you taking so long to heal this?" barked Naruto.

"bI'm not taking any less amount of time than I normally do, Kit,/b" said the fox in a bored tone. b"This is your own fault. I should let you suffer./b"

"If I die, you die. And I know you don't want that," said Naruto, folding his arms. "Come on, Fox. Work faster here. I need to get back on the road. I have a snake problem I need to take care of."

"bLike I care whether or not you find the snake,/b" growled Kyuubi.

"Because I need him to tell me where Sasuke is; then I'm going to kill him." Said Naruto. "Listen, just take care of this, before I make you. If I die, you won't be reborn in another Uzumaki. Me and Naren are the last one's left. There are no heirs."

"bFine, brat,/b."

Naruto's eyes snapped open. Sakura backed away in shock. Naruto gritted his teeth as the fox worked faster to heal his wounds. He wasn't going to lie; it wasn't the best feeling in the world. But he needed it to be at least nearly gone. After a few moments of this, Naruto clutched his stomach and breathed deeply. He stood up shakily. The only evidence left of the wound was the small, ropy scars, and the tears in his shirt and coat.

"Great," he said. "Naren? Sakura? Can either of you sew?"

"You were just stabbed through and all you can think about fixing your coat?" said Kiba, shaking his head. "You are one unpredictable guy."

Naruto grinned. "You don't get this way by not going through what I've gone through."

Naren gave him a confused look. "Huh?" she asked.

Naruto stared at her. "Don't worry about it." He said. "Well, now that that's taken care of, let's go. The next town over's a good trading town. We can get more supplies and search for Sasuke." The other three just watched him as he walked toward his horse, unsure of whether or not to follow him. They were about to follow when Naruto suddenly stopped and fell forward.

"Naruto!" cried Sakura and rushed to him. He had a very pained yet irritated look on his face.

"D*** internal injuries," he growled.

"You know…it might be best…" began Naren, coming to her brother's side and taking his arm while Kiba took the other. They hoisted him up and began to help him over to his horse. "Maybe we should stay at the inn in the town so you can rest a while."

"No way!" barked Naruto, his pride taking a slight beating because he couldn't support himself easily. "I've got to find Sasuke!"

"We can look for him while we're there!" said Sakura, holding Dahlia's reigns while Naruto struggle to mount her. "Please, just humor me."

Naruto stared at her. She wasn't going to take no for an answer.

"Fine," he said, wincing. "Lead the way."

o0O0o

The town was most famous for its Gambling Houses. Naruto had come here once before in his travels and it was the very place where he'd gotten the scars on his face. He could remember it very well.

iFlashback

"Full House, boys!" cried Naruto, throwing his cards down and taking the large stack of chips from the middle of the table.

"That's the fifth time you've won, Uzumaki," growled a older man. "There's no way you're that lucky."

"Wanna bet on that?" said Naruto with a cocky grin. The man growled. "Come now, there's no need to get angry. It's not my fault you can't play poker."

"You brat! There's no way you can win five games in a row and not be cheating!" barked the man, standing suddenly.

"Man," said Naruto, sitting back and stroking the butt of his pistol. "Does this mean you're not my friend anymore? Because if I thought you were my friend, I just don't think I could bear to harm you.*"

"Get you're a** out of her before I kill you, Fox Bandit," said the man.

"Now is that anyway to talk to a friend?" asked Naruto.

"You're really starting to piss me off, boy!" growled the man.

"Well, looks like you've finally accomplished something," said Naruto.

"That's it! Boys! Grab him!" Naruto turned just in time to see two very large men come for him. He was unable to dodge them due to their bulk and was tackled to the ground.

"Get of me, you ba*****s" he growled. The two men pinned his arms down while the other man sat down on Naruto's stomach hard, knocking the wind out of him.

"You're not getting away until I teach you a lesson, kid," said the man. Naruto said nothing but spit in his face. The man pulled two knifes out.

"You've messed with the wrong guy this time, Fox Bandit. I'm tired of your tricks. You want to act like a fox, than you oughta look like one!" And with that the man began to carve three lines on each side of Naruto's face. Naruto kicked and bucked, trying to get his feet where he could push the man off, but it was no use. He gritted his teeth against the pain, trying very hard not to cry out. He refused to let the man know he had that power over him. After what seemed like forever, it was over. Naruto winced and opened his eyes. He could feel the warm blood on his face.

"That looks suits ya kid," howled the man. He got up and the two men holding Naruto's arms, pulled him up and half dragged, half carried Naruto towards the door. Naruto fought the whole way there. The two men then tossed him out of the saloon. The man who had wounded him came outside and pointed one of the still bloody knives at Naruto.

"If I catch you here again, kid, I'll do more to you than a couple of scratches. Now get lost!" he growled. Naruto stood up and walked away. Nobody approached him. He understood why. He was an infamous bandit with a bloody, messed up face. He wouldn't approach him either./i

Heal them up best you can, Fox, ihe thought.

Flashback over/i

Naruto led Sakura, Naren and Kiba over to the very same saloon he'd been kicked out of. He flung the doors open and stood with his hands on his hips. Everyone in the saloon stared at him, and, what do you know, a couple of familiar faces.

"Uzumaki?"

"Fox Bandit?"

"He's back!"

Naruto grinned. "Hello, boys. Miss me?"

*inspired by a scene in the movie iTombstone/i


	9. Gyanburu

The Fox Bandit

Chapter 21:

"Hello boys. Miss me?"

If it had been anyone else, the phrase "Infamous last words" would fit perfectly here. But seeing as Naruto was not your ordinary, average, run-of-the-mill bandit, very few people dared tangle with him. His reputation of being the most fearsome gunslinger was not unwarranted. He may not kill if he can help it, but that didn't stop him from inducing fear when he needed it. With the two .44s on his waist and the impressive array of knives strapped around his chest, Naruto had quite an arsenal at his disposal. However, to say that the entire bar was scared of him though would be a lie. There were a few people there who Naruto remembered vividly.

"What are you doing back here, Uzumaki," growled one of the men. "I thought you learned your lesson last time, but I see that I was wrong." The man pulled a long, sharp knife. Naruto snickered.

"You caught me off guard three to one, Jing," said the blonde, putting his hands on his waist cockily. "I assure you that you won't be so lucky this time. I was drunk at the time too. I've been sober for a year and I have you to thank, by the way. Can you say the same?"

"You little punk," growled Jing. "I'll…" But Jing was unable to continue as two pistol barrels were pressed against his temples.

"Finish your sentence, Jing," growled Naruto. "I'd love to hear what you have to say."

"Tch…," clicked Jing. "We'll leave you alone this time Fox Bandit, if only because of that little blonde girl and the good looking pink-haired lady you got with ya." He eyed the two girls hungrily.

"Little…?" hissed Naren, but she was quieted when Sakura stepped on her foot.

"Not a good time, Naren," whispered Sakura, huddling close to Naren and Kiba.

"Glad to hear it," said Naruto with a snicker. "But just in case…" Naruto grabbed the man and slammed him against the bar, strangling him. He laid one of his longer knives against Jing's face. "If you so much as breathe near my little sister again, or Sakura, I'll return the favor you did me last time I was here."

"Naruto!" Sakura cried as she grabbed his arm. "Don't!" Naruto let go of the man roughly. Jing began to sputter and cough, massaging his bruised throat.

"You better listen to your girl, Fox Bandit," he wheezed. Naruto glared at him.

"Naruto, please, let's just go," said Sakura. Naruto jerked his arm out of her grip and, pushing Jing aside, sat down at the bar. The others followed suit. After a few seconds the bartender came over. Naruto ordered them three drinks and they drank them in silence, afraid to say anything in fear that it would draw more attention to themselves than they wanted.

"Listen, we need money," said Naruto after a few moments. He seemed to have calmed down so the others gathered closer. "I intend to gamble for it."

"I don't think so," hissed Sakura. She would not get herself in the trouble Tsunade had gotten into.

"Why do you think I came to Gyanburu first, Sakura?" he said. "This is the only town for miles that will not try to gain a bounty on me because it's a bandit haven."

"I don't care, I'm not going to let you gamble away what little bit of money we have," growled Sakura, holding her little money pouch close.

"Sakura's got a point, Naruto," said Kiba. "Who's to say that you'll win enough games to even get what you gambled back?"

"One thing you'll learn about me, Kiba," said Naruto, grinning. "I'm really lucky." And with that Naruto stood up and went to find a poker table that was free and began exchanging their money for chips. He sat down right across from one mean looking bandit with an eye patch. Sakura stayed close to Naruto while Naren and Kiba stood just close enough to see what was going on, but far enough away to be excluded from any impending fights. The eye-patched bandit stared at Naruto.

"Haven't seen you around these parts in a while, Naruto," he said in surprisingly gentle voice.

"You know how it is, Kenshin," said Naruto, watching as the dealer dealt the cards to each player. There were five: Naruto, Kenshin, and three other rough looking bandits. "Can't stay in one place at one time for too long."

"That's a fact," agreed Kenshin, grabbing his cards. He looked up at Sakura. "Howdy, miss," he said, tipping his hat. Sakura nodded. He was very polite. Sakura was soon learning not to judge a book by its cover.

"What happened to your eye, Ken?" asked Naruto, shuffling his hand around. "You didn't have that patch the last time I saw ya."

"Your boy, Jing, over there," growled Kenshin, pointing his thumb at the man from earlier. "Caught me by surprise, same as you. He was pissed 'cause I was winning. Short fuse, that one. But they won't kick him out cause he brings good business."

"I oughta teach that bastard a lesson," Naruto grunted.

"You'd be the first," said Kenshin.

"I'd be the last," growled Naruto. He laid his hand down on the table. "Full House."

"Of course," barked Kenshin, throwing his cards down. "I hate it when you play. No one else wins."

"I can't help it," said Naruto grinning. He pulled his winnings toward him. "Luck of the draw. Deal."

The cards were dealt again and Naruto put in another large sum of money's worth of chips. It wasn't too long before the stack grew from rather small to very large. Sakura couldn't help but think that if Naruto didn't quit now, things might get ugly. Some of the men were glaring at him with the exception of Kenshin. He seemed to think it was funny. But surely they had plenty of money now. Enough was enough.

"Naruto, I think that's quite enough," she said, laying a hand on his shoulder. Naruto looked up at her. He really wanted to keep going. He hadn't gambled this much since Jing had sliced his face up. But if he didn't stop now, he probably wouldn't ever be able too.

"Alright boys, I'm out," said Naruto, grabbing his winnings and standing up, he turned to Sakura and smiled.

Kenshin grinned. "She's got you whipped, boy."

"I may be whipped, but I ain't broken," said Naruto cockily, grinning. He tipped his hat. "Till next time, Ken."

And with that, Naruto cashed in his chips and the four left the bar. What they didn't know was that someone was following them.

oO0Oo

Naruto led Sakura, Naren, and Kiba to the inn across the street. They entered and checked in; Sakura and Naren in one room, Naruto and Kiba in the other. If everything went according to Naruto's plan, they wouldn't be in Gyanburu much longer. After making sure Sakura and Naren were situated in their room, Naruto and Kiba walked over to what would be their room. However, there was a slight hitch. There was only one bed, and it was only big enough for one person. Maybe two if they snuggled close.

Naruto and Kiba stared at it long and hard, than they looked at each other.

"I thought you told the man we needed two beds," said Kiba.

"I did," said Naruto. Was this some kind of cruel joke?

"There's no way I'm sharing a bed with you," said Kiba. "Now if you were Naren…" He didn't finish that sentence for Naruto had wacked him upside the head.

"I'm not sharing a bed with you either, moron," growled Naruto, trying not to imagine him and Kiba spooning, as that would be the only way they would be able to both fit on it, however uncomfortably. He tried to replace Kiba with Sakura. That was much better. But no way in hell was Naruto, the notorious Fox Bandit, going to share a bed with a guy, much less his sister's fiancé.

"I guess one of us could sleep on the floor," suggested Naruto.

"If we have too," said Kiba. Naruto stared at Kiba and Kiba stared back. Suddenly, they dropped their bags at the door and ran to the bed. Naruto flung himself towards it, shortly followed by Kiba. Both landed on the bed at the same time. Naruto did all he could to shove Kiba off.

"I was here first, dog breath!" he growled.

"You're used to sleeping on floors, I'm sure!" barked Kiba, trying to get his feet under Naruto so to kick him off.

"Doesn't mean I like sleeping on floors! You should try it! It'd be a fun adventure; rolling around all night, trying to get comfortable!"

"Hell no! You sleep on the floor, iFox Bandit/i" cried Kiba, kicking Naruto off the bed.

"You son of a…" barked Naruto, picking himself up and jumping at Kiba. They continued to wrestle until they heard the unmistakable crack of a whip. Out of instinct, Naruto raised his wrist to catch the whip. He suddenly felt himself being pulled up and away from Kiba. Both had minor bruises.

"Quit acting like children, morons," said an irritated voice. Naruto looked around to see Naren glaring at them brandishing the whip, the end still wrapped around Naruto's wrist. "There are easier ways to decide these things. And why did you raise your arm up, Naruto? I wasn't aiming for you."

"Force of habit," he said, unwrapping the tip of the whip and dropping it. "Not the first time a whip's been used against me."

Naren proceeded to roll her whip back up and hooked it to her belt. Naren, though concerned, ignored that last comment.

"If you two are so concerned who gets to sleep on the bed why don't you play for it?" she said. "There are easier ways to resolve issues than fighting."

The boys stared at her, then stared at each other.

"I've always resolved my issues by fighting," said Naruto. "It's one of the reasons I'm still alive," said Naruto.

"Yeah, and frankly, guys fight. It's just natural," pointed Kiba.

"But over a bed?" asked Naren incredulously. She put her hand to her forehead and sighed. "Here, I'll decide for you. Both of ya'll sleep on the floor." And with that, she took the thin little mattress of their bed and drug it into her and Sakura's room. Neither Naruto or Kiba said anything, only stared at her as she left. Unbelievable.

"Women," said Naruto and Kiba together in a sarcastic tone.

In the next room over, Naren was in the process of getting ready for bed. The girls' room was much bigger than the boys', and Sakura was having the time of her life. She'd only ever been out of Konoha once and she thought this whole trip was an adventure she would have never gotten if not for Naruto. Oh how she loved him. She couldn't understand how she ever could have feared him. Never judge a book by its cover, she thought. She smiled as she thought about him. He wasn't the most wonderful young man she'd ever had the pleasure to meet.

"Can you believe those two were actually having a fist fight over who would sleep on the bed?" asked Naren.

But then, he did have his faults.

"Men," scoffed the two girls at the same time.

ito be continued/i


	10. Found

The Fox Bandit

Chapter 22: Found

Sakura was angry; more than angry. In fact she was thoroughly pissed.

Naruto had gotten himself injured.

Again.

"Damn it, Naruto!" she cried, rubbing a salve on a rather nasty knife wound he'd acquired in a fight. "Why the hell can you not stay uninjured for just one second? We've been in Gyanburu for two days and you've already been in three fights."

"Hey, the other guy started it," pouted Naruto. "It's not like I wanted to fight him."

"Well, you sure looked like you were enjoying the opportunity to fight somebody," growled Sakura, massaging the cream into his wounds. Sakura had forced him to remove his shirt and lay flat on his stomach. He wouldn't tell her out loud, but her ministrations on his back were quite enjoyable and he was more relaxed now than he had been in his entire life. Hell, the bleeding lacerations that laced his back didn't even hurt. He had no clue as to why she was so concerned.

Oh right….multiple deep lacerations that covered a person's back usually put a person out of commission. Naruto scoffed. This was nothing more than a paper cut to him. He'd had much worse. He'd told Sakura some of the stories, trying to leave out most of the gory details. But he kept nearly as many to himself and refused to divulge them, using the excuse that he didn't want to traumatize her or make her more worried for his well being than she already was, even though in the back of his mind, he got the nagging feeling that this particular plan was counterproductive.

It wasn't like he couldn't dodge the guy. Naruto was perfectly capable of coming away from a fight uninjured. But what fun was there in that? As soon as this thought crossed his mind, Naruto snorted. He surely didn't think he actually enjoyed getting hurt…did he?

Nah. Far too much pain for his taste.

Sakura continued to rub the medicine into his back as he closed his eyes contently. She chose this opportunity to study him. The steady rhythmic motion of his back rising and falling with each breath he took was mesmerizing to her for reason. His body would twitch every time she added more of the cream to his back and rubbed it in. As she did this, she took note of the many scars that graced his otherwise flawless skin. Burns, stab wounds, gunshot wounds, multiple healed lacerations and many other wounds. Sakura couldn't believe it. She'd never seen so many scars on just one body. There were even rope scars around his neck where she presumed he'd been hung. No wonder he never took off his bandana. The longest scar-a nasty white ropy one-was along his back from the top of his left shoulder and stretched all the way to his right hip, evidence that his back had been cleaved open at one point. She ran her finger over the freshest scar from the battle on the bridge. It was completely healed, though still a little raw. When she ran her finger over it he shivered, but didn't open his eyes. One would think he was asleep. She continued to massage his back, still looking over his injuries with her medically trained eyes. There were permanent raised whelps that signified a whipping. Medically, Naruto should be six feet under, decaying into nothing. Medically, he shouldn't be laying here dozing with long, bleeding, deep cuts sliced into his back. Medically, he should be in agony.

Naruto moaned contently.

"Feels good, Sakura," he mumbled. She smiled.

"You've been through a lot, haven't you Naruto," she asked, not really expecting an answer. She didn't get one so she continued. "These scars are terrible. And on top of that, I've never seen so many on one person before."

"Have you looked hard enough?" he asked cryptically.

"Well, no," she answered.

"You've seen me without a shirt before and you never said anything about my scars," he said.

This was true. She had seen him shirtless, up close too from when Kiba had shot him. How did she not notice the white ropy scars that littered his back? Were there nearly this many on his front?

"You don't see things unless you are looking for them Sakura," mumbled Naruto, closing his eyes again and returning to his makeshift pillow that was his arms. "You'd make a terrible Bandit." He laughed.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" she asked, irked a little. She'd make an excellent bandit. Considering all the ones here and how dumb they seemed to be, she would probably be a good one.

As if he read her mind, Naruto snickered. "You misunderstand," he said, moving a bit then stilling again so she could continue her massage. "You would be a great bandit, but you would be a terrible iBandit/i. There's a difference.

"What's the difference?" she asked.

"The "b" is capitalized." This earned him a slap. He winced then laughed. "I'm a Bandit, with a capitalized "b". All those saps downstairs are your plain old ordinary bandits. Incapable of immense strength and healing. I've told you about the Nine Great Bandits. I'm the ninth, and incidentally, the most powerful and feared, seeing as I harbor the most terrifying demon of all. I'm just saying that there's more to being a iBandit/i then robbing, gambling, or killing."

Naruto paused. Sakura waited then realized he would only get on with his story if she continued to rub his back. She obliged, secretly enjoying herself. Sakura listened intently, splaying her fingers on his back and continuing rubbing it in circular motions, earning a content moan before he went on with his story.

"The Nine Great Bandits we're called collectively. There's a man-I've told you about him before-that's purely evil. He has this ability to…it's hard to explain…to control us. From my own reconnaissance, I've found that he wants to control and enslave us."

"You mean he wants to use you for manual labor?" she asked confused. That sounded bad but didn't seem purely evil. Slavery's been around forever. She never approved and certainly didn't want Naruto to become a slave, but it didn't seem like the absolute worst possible thing. At least he wouldn't be dead.

"Not at all," he answered. "By enslave I mean that he will have total control of our minds and bodies. His intentions are to use us to steal, murder, or whatever other evil thing he could think of because he's too cowardly to do something himself. This was the same man who attacked my home seven years ago and killed my father."

Sakura felt Naruto's muscles tense up. This subject was making him angry.

"You don't have to continue," she said. "I know the rest of the story.

Naruto looked at her from the corner of his eye. Sakura smiled at him, trying to ease his mind a bit. It seemed to work as his back relaxed under her fingers.

"That still doesn't explain why I wouldn't be a good Bandit," she said, crawling beside him and stretching out on her stomach so that they were now face to face. Naruto was quiet for a moment then smiled at her.

"You're too good," he whispered gently, pulling a strand of her hair away from her face. "You're far, far too good. And you don't look hard enough. Always look underneath the underneath and a bandit you will be."

Sakura had to giggle at his childish rhyme.

"You're not terrifying at all," she said, poking him in the shoulder. He smiled.

"I am when I want to be," he mumbled. iAnd sometimes when I don't./i Sakura returned his smile.

"Hey lovebirds," came a voice. Naruto ignored his twin and turned his head to face the wall, falling asleep almost instantly. Must have been more tired than Sakura originally thought.

Sakura lingered just long enough to kiss his scarred cheek and brush his hair away from his closed eyes. She got up gingerly, not wanting to stir him and walked over to Naren.

"He ok?" asked the blonde girl, looking at the still healing wounds on her brother's back.

"He's fine," answered Sakura. "He's already healing."

"Idiot," sighed Naren. "Adds to all the other scars he's got."

"You knew about the scars?" inquired Sakura. How come she seemed to be the only one who missed that.

"Well yeah, they're kind of hard to miss," answered Naren, shrugging. "People kept asking me about them back home. I have nearly just as many."

Sakura knew this, having been there when Naren stumbled into the village a bloody mess all those years ago.

"Am I the only one who didn't notice?" asked Sakura, watching as her love snoozed on the bed.

"No," answered Naren. The only people who asked were Hinata and Lee." Sakura felt a twinge of jealousy when Hinata's name was mentioned. It wasn't that Sakura didn't like Hinata, but she knew that the busty girl was infatuated with Naruto, that much was certain, but there was no way Sakura was going to relinquish her hold on the Bandit. She saw him first.

"Poor Naruto," she murmered.

"Well, come on then," said Naren, grabbing Sakura's arm and pulling her away from the room. "Let him sleep. He always heals faster that way."

Sakura allowed herself to be steered away by the blonde girl, giving Naruto one last look. How someone could possibly have it out for him she'll never know, and why anyone would want to enslave him was beyond her. One thing was certain, she wouldn't let anyone come near him, not if her life depended on it.

"Where's Kiba?" asked Sakura.

"He's at one of the gambling tables downstairs," Naren scoffed. "I swear, Naruto's been a bad influence on him. The sooner we leave this place the better."

Sakura giggled. This town could surely bring out the worst in people.

When they reached the main floor of the inn, Sakura wasn't surprised to see Kiba surrounded by men watching a marble land in a spinning game board, waiting to see which slot the marble would land in. They were playing Roulette.

"He better not be wasting all our money on that game," growled Naren. She stomped over behind Kiba and looked over his shoulder.

"Are you winning?" she hissed, making Kiba jump.

"Oh, uh, hi Hunny," he stammered.

"Watcha doing playing that game? You better not have lost all of our money."

Kiba grinned sheepishly. "O-of course not," he said. "Naruto gave me some of his winnings to gamble with when he was teaching me some of the games yesterday."

"Have you won anything, then?" she asked, calming down now that she knew it wasn't their money he was wasting.

"I've won more than I've lost if that's what you're asking," he answered. Naren seemed content with his answer. She shrugged. "Just don't get ahead of yourself and play dangerous games, ok?" she said. "You're not Naruto. You might not live."

"I wouldn't do that," said Kiba.

"Where is Naruto?" asked one of the men. Naren looked over at him. It was the man with the eye patch who was friends with Naruto. Kenshin? "Last time I saw him, he was fighting with Jing again. Got his back all sliced up pretty bad. He ok?"

"He's fine," answered Sakura, warily. "As well as he could be anyway."

Kenshin nodded, and looked back down at the roulette board.

"You won Inuzuka," he said. Kiba grinned proudly.

"See there! What'd I tell ya," he boasted.

Naren shook her head.

o0O0o

Naruto jerked awake and looked around. The last thing he remembered was Sakura massaging-very well he might add-his back while he explained his situation to her. The absence of her cool, slender hands on his back and her presence in the room let him know that she wasn't there anymore.

"Damn it," he growled, cursing himself for falling asleep. He didn't want Sakura and Naren to be downstairs by themselves. Anything could happen. This was a bandit town after all.

Naruto got up, ignoring the pain from his back as the healing wounds stretched. He grabbed his shirt. The back of it was stained scarlet. He cursed again. Now he would have to buy a new one. He slipped it on anyway and buckled his holsters back on, knives and all. He then lifted his cloak. It was full of holes, rips, and tears and was stained worse than his shirt. But he really loved the black cloak. Jiraiya had given it to him before sending him off on his own. Maybe he could wash the stains out somehow and have Sakura patch up the holes. He certainly didn't want to get rid of it. He pulled it on as well and grabbed his hat. His back was throbbing, but it was more annoying than it was painful. He ignored it and made his way downstairs.

Imagine his surprise when he found both Naren and Sakura and a bunch of other bandits gathered around a roulette board. He walked over and tapped Sakura on the shoulder.

"What's going on?" he asked. Sakura turned around.

"Oh you're awake!" she cried. "We're watching Kiba gamble. He's doing a great job."

Naren turned as well. "We're just making sure he doesn't get ahead of himself."

"Hey Naruto!" piped in Kenshin. "How's your back?"

"Fine, Ken," answered the Bandit. Sakura and Naren went back to watching Kiba and Naruto decided to go to the bar and grab him something to eat.

"What'll it be, Fox Bandit," asked the bartender, cleaning a dirty glass with an equally dirty cloth. Naruto shrugged.

"I don't care, just bring me something," answered the blonde. The bartender nodded and left to get some food, slinging his dirty cloth over his shoulder. Naruto took the time to look up and down the bar. There was only one person there. Naruto grinned.

"Haven't you caused enough trouble for me?" he said. The person at the bar bowed their head. "This is no place for a lady to be alone."

"Like you care," huffed the woman.

"Come on Angel," growled Naruto. "You know I'm pissed at you for trying to take me in last time we saw each other. So I would leave now if I were you, before you piss me off more."

"I'm not here for you or too fight against you this time, Naruto," she said, looking over at him.

"Why the hell else would you be in a bandit town other than to find a bounty to claim?" growled Naruto.

"I came to warn you," she answered.

"Warn me? Of what?"

Angel snickered. "Madara's on his way to Gyanburu."

"…"

"He's found you."


	11. The Caves of Gyanburu

The Fox Bandit

Chapter 23: The Caves of Gyanburu

"Uzumaki Naruto….the infamous Fox bandit," hissed Madara, grinning evilly behind his orange mask. "We've found him. Heh. I never thought following that snake Orochimaru would bring something good. So he's in Gyanburu…perfect…I've always loved a little gambling…"

Pein stood at attention while Madara rambled to himself. The commander seemed to be absolutely giddy, which was a major improvement over his recent attitude. When Pein had brought Madara the news that Naruto had been found, the commander nearly jumped for joy…or rather he would have if he was anyone else. It was hard to tell emotions with Madara.

"I'm going to Gyanburu for the boy," growled Madara, standing up suddenly. "Since I can't trust you to take care of the boy yourselves. If you want something done right you have to do it yourself." And with that, Madara strode out the room, his cloak whipping behind him.

o0O0o

"How do you know this Angel," growled Naruto, standing up quickly from his stool. The wooden chair fell and rolled away, the noise making a resounding crash that brought the whole bar's attention to him and Angel.

"I have my sources Naruto," said Angel, unperturbed by his sudden move. "Either way, you're in trouble. I may resent you, but I will not see you enslaved like the others. It's a terrible fate, and one you don't deserve no matter how much I dislike you."

"Damn it!" barked Naruto. His slammed his hands on the bar in front of her. "What makes you think I should believe you Devil? You tried to kill me. And you betrayed me to Akatsuki. Deidara nearly killed Sakura, did you know that."

"I do not regret trying to kill you," hissed Angel. "But I do regret giving away your position to Akatsuki. It was an accident. I was drunk.

Naruto stared at her for a moment as if trying to decide whether or not she was telling the truth. Though he wanted nothing more to tell Angel to shove it, she had at one time been his friend. She had at one time, however trivial, been the subject of a crush for him. He couldn't help but still see the kind, pretty brunette in her, despite the deadly weapons she carried around on her person at all times.

"You're sure?" he asked warily. Angel nodded.

"This doesn't change anything, Naruto," she said, getting up and heading towards the door. "I still hate you."

"Heh, I hate you too," he answered. She smirked and left, leaving him staring at the door.

He continued to stare at the door, waiting for her to stride back in and laugh at him and confirm that this was just a cruel joke of hers, but she never came back. This couldn't be happening. Not now. But of course it would. Just when he finally was becoming happy with his life and thinking about settling down with Sakura, his screwed up life continued to get in his way of happiness. Maybe he should just do the whole world a favor and just kill himself.

Naruto kicked the stool in frustration, causing some of the patrons in the bar to hurry out of the way and in return give him furious looks. He went over to where Sakura and Naren were standing.

"We have to leave," he growled. "Get Kiba and get your things now. Meet me at the stables." He started for the stairs.

"Naruto wait!" cried Sakura, catching up to him and grabbing his arm. "What's going on? Why are you in such a hurry?"

Naruto didn't answer right away. Instead he jerked his arm out of her grip and ran up the stairs two at a time, with Sakura on his heels.

"He's found me," he said finally as they ran. "Madara has found me!" Naruto jumped the last two steps and ran into his and Kiba's room. Sakura followed him the whole way.

"Madara? You mean that guy who wants to enslave you?" she cried. "He's coming here?"

"Orochimaru. That snake must have something to do with this," growled Naruto, gathering his few possessions and tossing them in his satchel. "Sakura, we have to leave now," he barked. "I have no idea where he is or if he's close by or not."

"Okay, okay, just calm down for a second," said Sakura in a soothing voice, though she was shaking. She'd never even met this man and he scared her. "Let's think, okay? We can't just barge out of town. You have to give this a little thought. If we just run out without a clue where he may be or if he's even near here, we may run into him accidentally."

"I don't care! I am not going to be the reason another village is destroyed," growled Naruto. "These people here on the only ones in this world that never once treated as some fearsome killer because they're just like me, even Jing. I will not be the reason they are all killed. And when we leave Gyanburu, you, Naren and Kiba are gonna go straight back to Konoha while I head Madara off in a different direction for a while."

"Are you kidding me? Could you be anymore reckless?" cried Sakura. "Leave you to defend yourself against a man who has the power to take over your mind and control you? Are you nuts?"

"No! I'm thinking of your safety!" he hissed.

"My safety?" she asked incredulously. "What about your safety Naruto? You're important to me! I love you! I don't want to lose you! And if you think I'm going to let you become mentally enslaved by some mad man, then you are sorely mistaken!"

Sakura hadn't realized she was shouting in his face until she found herself nose to nose with Naruto, standing on the tips of her toes. Naruto stared at her intensely, his blue eyes flashing. Sakura backed away, but kept his gaze.

"I am not going to lose you, Naruto," she said quietly. "Not when I've only just found you."

Naruto continued to stare at her. "Damn it, Sakura," he said finally, grabbing her shoulders and pulling her into a strong-armed hug. "I love you too." Sakura smiled and buried her face in his shoulder, returning the hug.

o0O0o

"The caves," muttered Naruto as he strapped his saddle onto Dahlia as quickly as he could. The other's were already mounted; Naruto had helped them put on their saddles in an effort to go faster.

"What?" asked Naren, leaning forward as if she would be able to hear him better that way.

"The Caves!" he all but yelled "The caves outside Gyanburu! We can sneak out through them! No one knows those caves better than me!"

"Sounds great!" said Kiba, grinning.

Naruto mounted Dahlia and lead her towards the end of the stables.

"The entrance is on the other side of town," he said. "Think of them as sort of a back door out of Gyanburu. Mind you, we might run into some bandits, but they won't bother us, not while I'm with you."

"Well, let's go then!" said Naren. "We're wasting time!"

"Right! Stay close to me. Hyah!" Dahlia reared back on her hind legs and took off. The others did the same, following closely to Naruto and gaining speed to catch up to him. Dust clouds billowed behind them as they drove their horses faster. Naruto lead them all the way to the very edge of the town, turning sharply left once he reached the forest. The horses nearly lost their footing, causing their riders to grip the saddles with their knees as tight as they could to keep from falling off. It wasn't long before they came to a vast clump of boulders, though they didn't look big enough to hide a horse, much less an extensive cave. Maybe a small chasm underground, but certainly know cave.

"Naruto, are you sure there's a cave here?" asked Sakura. "I mean sure…they're could've been one at one time, but this doesn't look like much of a cave entrance to me."

"Sakura, one thing you'll learn about bandits is they know how to hide things," said Naruto, dismounting and leading Dahlia around the other side of the boulders. "You just need to know where to look." Naruto disappeared from view as he sank between two of the boulders. Sakura looked to Naren and Kiba, who shrugged and they followed him. The entrance was small, barely big enough for them and the horses to fit through without bending down as low as they could. When they finally made it through, and after squeezing through a short tunnel, they were surprised to find that the entrance was a ploy. The cave was massive, gigantic.

"Woah!" said Naren, looking up. She jumped when she heard the echo. "This is so awesome."

Sakura lifted her head back as far as it would go. She couldn't see the ceiling of the cave it was so dark. She had a nagging suspicion that if she could see the top, it would be covered in bats and spiders and whatever other foul beasties could be lurking in the dark reaches within the cave. She shivered.

"Come on! We don't have much time!" came Naruto's voice. The three looked up to see Naruto and Dahlia at the entrance of another cave. "Someone in Gyanburu is bound to give us away. If we don't get farther in the caves, it will be harder to lose whoever comes after us, and if it is Madara like Angel said, we definitely don't want to run into him!" And with that, Naruto entered the side cave.

Kiba cocked his eyebrow. "What is it about this Madara character that's got him so freaked out?"

Sakura said nothing. She knew why. She knew why Naruto was scared. She knew why he wanted to get away as quickly as possible. She didn't want him captured by Akatsuki. Especially now that she knew if he were to be captured, he would become a mindless slave, a zombie, bidden to do horrible crimes and he would have no control over it. All because of this man and his strange supernatural powers. Why the hell couldn't things be simpler? She never believed in the mumbo jumbo abracadabra demon stuff before Naruto. If she hadn't seen proof back in Konoha, Sakura would have thought Naruto was crazy for thinking that he was possessed by some demon. But she had seen proof. She had seen him lose control. She had seen the way his clear bright sapphire blue eyes would change a demonic blood thirsty red. She had seen the way his teeth would sharpen into fangs. She didn't want to see him like that ever again. She hoped against hope that she never would.

Sakura Naren and Kiba followed Naruto deeper into the caves. The next cavern they came to was even bigger than the first and it made Sakura feel very small and insignificant.

Naren had never seen anything like it in her entire seventeen years. The closest thing she could compare the caves to were the small caverns in within the stone monument just outside of Konoha, and even they seemed miniscule in comparison. She felt small, well much smaller than normal, as if she were an ant treading slowly along the rocky bottom of the caves. Though she had heard of Gyanburu before, she never knew there were caves so expansive just outside its borders. She really shouldn't be surprised though. It was a bandit town after all. If Naruto knew the caves provided an escape route, then surely the other bandits that came to the gambling town knew it was here as well. Hell, these caves could have been made by bandits over the centuries for the very reason of having a quick, unseen getaway.

Kiba stared straight ahead, keeping his eyes fixed on Naruto's blonde hair. He didn't like the caves. While the girls "oohed" and "ahhed", he wanted nothing more than to get out as quickly as possible.

"Naruto! How much longer are we going to be in these caves?" he asked.

Naruto didn't answer. Kiba frowned and pulled his horse closer to Naruto's. He started to ask his question again, but when he got a good look at Naruto's face, he stopped. If Kiba was scared, then Naruto looked downright terrified. Kiba had never seen anyone look like that. It was as if Naruto feared for his life. Was it the caves that had him so freaked out? Couldn't be. Naruto's probably been through these caves plenty of times. He was the one who knew the caves front to back. He'd told them as much. What could it be, then, that had Naruto looking like he'd just seen his own ghost?

"Naruto? You ok?" asked Kiba. When the blonde didn't answer, Kiba laid a hand on his shoulder. Naruto jumped and looked at Kiba, his eyes wide.

"What is it Kiba?" he snapped. Kiba held up his hands defensively.

"Hey, relax," he said. "You were zoned out. You looked absolutely terrified. Are you ok?"

Naruto turned away, choosing not to answer and urged Dahlia to go faster. Kiba watched him for a moment then sighed. "Well if you're not going to tell me what's wrong, could you at least tell me when the hell we are going to reach the end of these caves?"

Naruto stared straight ahead, still looking very fearful.

"We are going to the other end of the caves. The exit comes out outside Suna. Then we'll meet up with Gaara if he's there, and we'll decide what to do next then. At the point, I just want to get as far away from Gyanburu as soon as possible."

"What's got you so terrified, Naruto?" asked Kiba again, trying his best to gauge an answer.

"I don't want to run into the leader of Madara right now Kiba," muttered Naruto. He gritted his teeth, hesitating. "I'm…not strong enough for him yet." Naruto kicked Dahlia's flanks to make her speed up, leaving Kiba behind him.

"Kiba, what's wrong?" asked Naren as she pulled her horse up beside him.

"He's scared to death," said Kiba.

"Of what?"

"I have no idea, but whatever it is, it must be bad. This Madara guy has Naruto spooked."

o0O0o

Madara, to say the least, was pissed.

The Fox Bandit had escaped his clutches once again. Damn the bandits of Gyanburu and their secrecy code! Damn them all! Not only was the Uzumaki brat out of his reach, he couldn't find a single bandit willing to give up his location, mostly because of their fear of him. Weak humans. The brat didn't even do anything, and the whole world fears him like they should fear the leader of Akatsuki. Madara was the one who cause all the destruction at the clan home of Minato Namikaze, not the blonde brat! Well damn him too!

Standing on the bar, Madara shot his pistol into the ceiling, earning the silence he should have gotten when he stepped through the door. Many of the bandits glared at him. How foolish.

"I'm going to ask this once, and only once, before I kill you all. If you answer, I'll spare you. If not…well, let's just say if you come out of this alive, you'll wish you were dead. Now…WHERE IS THE FOX BANDIT!"


	12. Effects

The Fox Bandit

Ch 24: Effects

"WHERE IS THE FOX BANDIT!"

There was silence in the bar for what seemed like forever. Madara was getting increasingly impatient. Then a man with an eye patch stood up.

"Even if we knew we couldn't tell you, good sir," he growled. "It's against the code. 'Betrayal is among the worst follies; Punishable by death.' We would probably be killed by the Fox Bandit if we were to betray him. According to legend, he's not one to forgive easily." The Bandit Code was most sacred. If broken, one would find themselves at the mercy of anyone who would mean them harm, particularly the one they betrayed.

"Damn the code," barked Madara. "Tell me where the Fox Bandit is! Besides you would not have to worry about him killing you, for I will have him under my control. Now I would worry terribly about me killing you. I have no problems placing a bullet in your other eye."

"You don't scare me," growled Kenshin.

"Have it your way," shrugged Madara, aiming his pistol at Kenshin's glaring face. "You can rot for all I care." Madara cocked the gun slowly with his thumb, giving the bandit a chance to come forth with information about the brat but the man remained stoic, refusing to give anything away in his one eye. Just before Madara was able to pull the trigger, another voice made itself known.

"I know where the Fox Bandit is," said the voice. Madara and everyone else in the bar turned their attention to the source. Kenshin gave the man the most furious look he could muster.

"Don't you dare break the code, Jing," he growled. Jing merely shrugged.

"Why not?" he said in his oily, sneering voice. "I hate that blonde bastard with every fiber of my being. Besides, this guy looks like he means business. If he kills that brat, then I won't have to worry about being at his mercy." He said the last few words with a sarcastic voice. Then he grinned. "Frankly, I don't get why you guys are so scared of him. He's barely older than seventeen. Most of you guys are three times his size. He's scrawny!" He held his hands just about an inch apart to emphasize his point.

"The Fox Bandit killed his entire family and then some, Jing!" cried one of the patrons of the bandit bar. Jing merely shrug, clearly unimpressed.

"He's not to be trifled with despite his age Jing," barked Kenshin. "You got lucky when you sliced him up that day, but only because he was rip roaring drunk! Had he not been wasted off his ass, you would be dead!"

"I don't give a damn," sneered Jing. "That kid can rot in hell for all I care." The oily man looked up at Madara, who was grinning behind his orange swirly mask. Kenshin turned to Jing and gave him a look of utmost loathing.

"Where is the Fox Bandit?" Madara asked Jing.

"Last I saw him," grunted Jing. "He and those two bitches of his along with the kid that smells like dog were heading towards the caves." If Madara were anyone else he would have jumped for joy. Instead, he pointed his gun and the back of Kenshin's turned head and fired, killing him. Jing's face fell from the sneering smirk to one of pure shock. Sure he didn't like Kenshin all that much, but was that really necessary?

"Payment's a bitch sometimes," he said, grinning. He turned to Jing, pointing his cocked pistol at the scared man. "Now, where can I find these caves?"

o0O0o

It felt like hours that the group was traveling in the dark expansive caves of Gyanburu. Though this may have had something to do with the fact that they were not outside and had absolutely no way to tell time. The quartette had no clue whether or not night had fallen or if it was still in the middle of the day. One thing was certain, the narrow, crumbling ledge they were currently trying to maneuver their horses across was quickly becoming a stressful situation for all of them. Well, all of them except Naruto.

"Naruto slow down!" cried Sakura, her voice full of fear. The narrow ledge was just big enough for the horses to walk along in single file was to the brink of collapsing underneath them and Sakura was scared to death. She rode just behind Naruto, and God forbid he lessens his hurried pace just a bit. He was getting way ahead of them. What if he fell? She wouldn't be able to reach him in time. What if she fell? She shook her head, trying to rid it of such thoughts. "Think happy thoughts," she whispered to herself. "Don't look down."

"Damn," whistled Naren in a high pitched voice. "Times like these almost made me glad I'm so small…" She paused, frowning. "…almost."

"Won't be much longer," came Naruto's voice from up front.

"But how long is that?" Kiba yelled from behind Sakura.

"You're just gonna have to trust me," said Naruto. As far ahead as he was, he didn't need to yell. The walls of the cave somehow amplified his voice. Sakura frowned, trying her hardest not to look over the edge into the seemingly bottomless chasm below. The last thing she wanted was to get spooked by the height and risk falling.

Naren was a bit braver. She eyed the deep cavern, trying her best to stay as close to the wall of the cave as best as she could. Surely there was another way they could have gone, but then again, there probably wasn't.

Naruto wasn't worried about the chasm at all. His primary concern was getting out of there as quickly as possible. The quicker they went the less their chances were that they would run into Madara. And anyway that took them away from Madara was the best way. Besides, there really wasn't anything to worry about when it came to the ledge. He'd taken this route plenty of times to get to Suna without being out in the open. Sure it took longer because of the detours they would have to make, but if it kept them out of sight, all the better. Damn it, thought Naruto, I'm getting tired of all this damn hiding shit.

Kiba gripped his horse's flanks with his knees as tight as he could, earning a very irritated whinny from Ume. Kiba wanted very much to get out of these caves and back out in the open, fresh air where it didn't smell of sulfur and rotten eggs. How far underground were they? Surely there was no way that they were near molten lava or anything of that sort. Of course I could be wrong, he thought with a sigh. He never could tell with Naruto. Sakura and Naren didn't do much to comfort him because they were too busy trying to keep themselves calm. Naruto was obviously unfazed by the height and depth they were at in the underground chasm and felt that Naruto of all people should be the one acting like the ceiling was about to capsize in on them. But the blonde was surprisingly calm about the whole situation.

"Naruto, you have got to slow down or something!" huffed Kiba, gripping the reins tighter as Ume clopped on along the ledge. "I mean I know you're in a hurry and all, but I really don't think Madara will be able to find us anymore."

"Shows how much you know," muttered Naruto. He sighed. "Listen, the sooner we get out of the caves the better, and the only way we're going to accomplish that is to go as fast as possible. Now I know you guys aren't really experienced in riding like I am…"

"Naruto, the only thing we have to worry about is falling over the ledge. And that will happen if we don't slow down," moaned Naren. "Seriously, can't we just slow down just a bit?" Naren was tired, hungry and thirsty. She was beginning to hate the caves more and more with every echoed "clop clop" sound of the horses' hooves. She was sure she wasn't the only one who wanted to take a break. But they didn't want to provoke Naruto. He was scared, that much was certain, and in his fear, they found that he became frustrated and irritable.

"You know what," growled Naruto, "We can slow down. In fact we'll just stop right here." He was getting really tired of their complaining. If anyone had the right to complain it was him. He was the one the bad guys were after. He was the one risking his life and sanity to get them away. He could just leave them all there. Let them find their own way back for all he cared.

Wait, that wasn't true. He cared very much. He didn't want to leave Naren and Sakura to their own devices in caves they had no idea how to navigate. How could he even think that? Damn it. Madara had him so freaked out it was screwing with his head. How could he even think about abandoning his love and his sister; Even Kiba, who had become one of his best friends? Naruto shook his head as if to rid it of those thoughts. He really needed to start thinking more clearly. If anything so they could get out of the caves alive.

"Naruto, no, that's foolish," said Sakura. "There's not enough room on this ledge for us to stop."

"I know, I'm sorry," said Naruto, looking back for just a moment before returning his attention to the ledge. "I just want to put as much distance between us and Gyanburu as we can."

"Naruto, I know you're scared, but you have to think this through a little," comforted Sakura. "We can't just run at break neck speed all the way to Suna. We have to be smart. It's better to go slow and smart then fast and dumb."

Naruto said nothing, only nodded. He had to admit, Sakura knew what she was talking about. He wished he was a smart as she was. If he was, he might not have gotten himself into all the trouble he's had since he left Jiraiya. But as it was, Naruto wasn't very smart. Sure he noticed things others didn't and could nearly talk his way out of any situation and could come up with the most elaborate plans when the need arose, but he never prided himself on his smarts and was very much lacking in common sense. He never let that stop him, though. He thought on his feet, and rarely ever planned. Maybe if he had exercised his mind as much as he did his body when training with Jiriaya, things would have been different, or maybe they wouldn't have been. It didn't really do for him to dwell on the past though and he quickly brought his thoughts back to the present. There were more pressing issues at hand then his lack of real education.

"Let's just get across the ledge, and then will stop," he muttered finally, earning sighs of relief from behind him. He couldn't help but grin. Had they lived the life he had, this little ledge wouldn't bother near as much as it assumedly did. Hell, he'd walked across this ledge so many times, he could do it blindfolded, but refrained from doing so on the off chance that he would indeed fall off the side into the bottomless chasm below. Not a thrilling death if you asked him, though it had to better than suffocating to death. All though he would kind of rather get shot then hung. At least it didn't last as long as hanging from a tree did; Or maybe impalement; Or even burning to death. Any one of those could be better than being enslaved by Madara, however.

"Naruto!" came Sakura's voice, knocking out of the possible ways to die reverie he was in. He blinked.

"What?"

Sakura sighed. "I was asking you how much longer we were going to be walking along this ledge," she huffed, slightly annoyed at his apparent disinterest in what she had to say. Naruto breathed a sigh of slight annoyance. He loved Sakura, but she sometimes didn't know when to just let him keep to himself to think, which wasn't very often for him and was a very treasured moment whenever he got the chance.

"Shouldn't be too much longer, Sakura," he mumbled, knowing she could hear him.

"You said that a long time ago," she muttered, pouting.

"Well this time I mean it," he said. "We'll be on the Suna side of the caves right about….now." Naruto lead Dahlia onto a much wider path than the one they were on and dismounted. "Now we can take a break. But not a long one, alright."

"Naruto, you have got to relax," mumbled Naren. "You're "hurry up" attitude is getting damn annoying."

"Well, excuse me for wanting to save your lives and mine from Madara Uchiha," growled Naruto, crossing his arms and frowning. "Trust me, he's the last person you want to run into under any conditions."

"We're well aware of that fact Naruto," said Sakura in a soothing voice. As long as she'd known Naruto he'd never been this skittish. How could one man have so much power over another if he wasn't even around? Maybe he knew, and she would find out if he did. "Sit down for a minute please."

Naruto hesitated before reluctantly sitting down next to her, his shoulders tense, looking like a rattler preparing to strike. He was ready to go at a moment's notice. There was no way he was going to relax easily.

"Tell me why you're so scared of Madara," she said, putting a hand on his shoulder and rubbing it. "Do you have any idea what happens when he's controlling you?"

"It's terrible," said Naruto looking away.

"How do you know?" asked Kiba. Naruto stared at the wall, glaring at it.

"I know because….he's done it to me before."

iFlashback

Naruto stalked a young buck, rifle in hand. It was a nice big eight pointer, plenty enough food to last him, Naren and his dad a whole two weeks if they ate it sparingly. Ha, yeah right. It would all be gone within a few days as far as he was concerned. Besides, he would be the one who had caught it. He could eat all of it he wanted. He was seven years old. A growing boy. He needed the nourishment more than Naren did. Speaking of Naren, he should probably try to think of some new pranks to play on her tonight a dinner. The one's he'd been using were brilliant, no doubt, but he wanted to try something new. Something…/i

bKill. /b

i Naruto shook his head. What the heck was that. Kill? He wasn't thinking about killing. He was thinking about pranking his…/i

bDestroy./b

iNaruto looked around, trying to find the source of the strange voice that echoed in his ears. When he found nothing, he shrugged. Must have been his imagination, or it could have been Fuzznuts, the big old fox that lived inside his head. The thing had taken to insulting the poor boy for no reason, trying to make him mad. His dad told him not to pay attention to the thing. He said that it was just bitter because Naruto was keeping it from hurting people.

Naruto aimed his little rifle at the buck and shot it, frowning when the buck ran off at the noise. Now he would have to chase it down. He didn't want to chase it down. That would take him farther away from the house and his dad said not to go too far away. Well, guess it can't be helped.

Naruto hopped over the bushes that hid him from the deer and followed the small trail of blood on the leaves that the deer had bumped into in its rush to get away. The sooner he found the gimpy deer the better. He hated to be this far out in the woods by himself. What seven year old would? The last thing Naruto expected was to come across a person.

The man wore a long black cloak and a orange swirly looking mask. Naruto had never seen him before in his life, not even in town when the festival came. The cloaked man stood in front of Naruto, who, despite his fear, stood up as tall as he could, trying to make himself look bigger than he actually was.

"Who are you! And what are you doing on my land?" he said, wincing at his squeaky voice cracked a bit as he spoke. So much for being big and scary.

The man laughed, but said nothing. He was really starting to frighten the poor boy. The man stared at him for a moment. Naruto couldn't move from fear. He heard the voice again. /i

bYou are mine./b i

Naruto clutches his head, screaming. It felt as if it had been split in too. The pain was unbearable. Everything went black.

The next thing the young blonde knew, he was staring at the ground, unsure of who he was or how he'd gotten there. He looked up, turning his head from side to side, trying to figure out where exactly he was. He felt something hot and sticky on his hands and he pulled them up to his face. His eyes grew wide.

His hands were covered in hot, dark crimson blood. Naruto screamed and tried his hardest to wipe it off his hands, but it had dried, making it difficult. He looked around trying to find any source of water or even what the blood had come from, thinking it had been the deer. What he saw was the last thing he wanted to ever see in his entire life.

A human body. Dead. Mangled to the point that it was nearly unrecognizable. Naruto's eyes grew wide. Pure terror coursed through his entire being. Naruto backed away, tripping over his feet. This was more than his seven year old mind could handle and he snapped. He began to sob and he got up and ran as quickly as he could in the other direction. It was dark in the woods. He didn't remember it getting dark. He didn't care. He just wanted to get as far away from the mangled body as he could. Suddenly he ran into something tall and solid.

"Naruto, are you ok?" said Minato, bending down in front of him. Naruto stared at him, eyes wide and tears flowing freely. Who was this man? He looked familiar. Minato bent down in front of the traumatized child.

"Naruto what's wrong? Answer me. Why are you covered in blood? What happened?" he said, growing increasingly concerned when the child didn't answer. "Naruto! Look at me, son! What happened?"

Naruto just stared at him, unable to recognize the blonde man that was screaming at him. Who was Naruto? Was that him? Was that his name? He couldn't remember. What had happened? All the blood on his hands and arms. Where had it come from? Did it come from him? He didn't feel hurt? He couldn't remember anything. There was a scream. Naruto looked up to see a little blonde girl staring at him with a horrified expression.

"Big Brother what happened! You're all bloody! Did you shoot yourself instead of the deer!" she cried coming up beside the man that was gripping his shoulders. He didn't recognize her either. Who were these people? Why were they freaking out? What had happened? Finally, his little mind couldn't handle it anymore and he fell forward, barely conscious.

"Naruto!" cried Minato. The boy didn't respond. Naren leaned down beside her twin brother and started shaking his shoulders. She didn't understand. What had happened to her big brother? Minato had no answer. He picked his son up and carried him in the house. Fortunately, Tsunade was there.

"Oh my god!" she cried, running over to them. "What the hell happened?"

"I don't know," said Minato. He was confused. Naruto was unresponsive but his eyes were still open, glassy and unfocused, though they still showed fear. His breathing was ragged and his little body was shaking uncontrollably. Poor little Naren didn't know what to think.

"Daddy, Daddy!" she sobbed. "Is he dead? Is my brother dead? Is he broke? Can you fix him Daddy?" She followed Minato all the way into his bedroom where the young father laid the boy on his bed. Tsunade went around the side of the bed and began to prod and poke the poor boy, trying to get any reaction out of him she could. She got nothing.

"He's not dead, Naren," said Minato, trying to comfort the poor little girl. He couldn't say anything else though.

"He's catatonic," muttered Tsunade.

"What's cat-tonic mean?" asked Naren, clinging to her father.

"He's in shock," sighed Tsunade. Minato cocked an eyebrow.

"In shock? From what?"

"That I don't know. But what I can tell you is he will recover. I just don't know how long it will take. Hopefully, whatever it was he won't remember it."

Minato nodded and looked down at his son. What had happened to the poor boy that made him so vulnerable and fragile looking and apparently, scared him near to death?

Flashback end/i

"To this day I have no idea what happened while I was being controlled. All I know is that I killed someone, horribly," Naruto said, staring down at his hands. "I never want that to happen again. It was the most terrifying thing I've ever experienced because I had no control over it."

"I..I remember that," mumbled Naren, holding a hand over her mouth. "I was so scared because I thought you had shot yourself or something. But it was that man who attacked us when we were ten and killed our father."

"That's him," growled Naruto. "And one day, I'll have him. One day…

"I will kill that god forsaken bastard."

To be continued….


End file.
